Wolf in human's clothing
by IceMageNinjaTalia
Summary: Kagome wasn't the first to end up in Feudal Japan. Natalia gets dragged through her pool by a Kraken demon and lands in a different era! Saved from going over a waterfall, she meets a wolf tribe who's leader knows she's not human. She learns a seal was put on her and has to be removed before her new abilities tear apart her sanity. Where does Kagome and her friends fit in to this?
1. Chapter 1: The girl who crossed time

**Hey minna, happy days are on the way! Haha, anyway my lovely readers I have a new idea for you!~ *holds out her idea* Tada! It's a different kind of story! Like I mentioned in my latest chapter for Music can be magical, I stated that I would try my hand at an Inuyasha based story. Now, given my history of trying to do other stories beyond Fairy tail, I know I've sucked. Buuut give me some credit to work with. This story takes place at least half a year before Kagome falls down the well.**

 **This is the story of the FIRST girl to fall into the Fedual Era.**

 **Now I hope you'll give me a chance on this and don't sell me short. This chapter is gonna be all about the girl in her life in her present day timeline. Hope you all enjoy!**

 _Chapter 1: The girl who crossed through time_

I look around my new room, the floor being a nice mahogany color of wood and the walls being a light brown. "This will work." A smile playcates on my face as I drop the last box beside my bed. I sink into my bed with a long exasperated sigh, it took us forever to move to our new place.

My name's Natalia Fujumoto, I'm 17 years old and finally a senior in Junior high. My family and I just moved to a new house that was a little far from my current school, but I refused to switch school since I'm graduating at the end of this year.

"Talia! Your friend Jacob is here!" My mom calls from at the bottom of the stairs. i blink in surprise. He wasn't supposed to come till later! "C-coming!" I hollar back as I slip back on my house shoes and dash down the stairs. I calm myself down as I reach the bottom of the stairs and walk gracefully to the front door where Jacob was waiting.

"Hey, you. What are you doing here? You were supposed to come with the rest of our gang." I say the minute I open the door to reveal my childhood friend. He still has a bit of a baby face, some of it finally went away the year before, making him more manly and hot. I'm the only one who doesn't find him attractive, mostly cause I see him as a brother.

Jacob scratches his reddish brown hair and gives me a sheepish grin, pink dashing across his cheeks like blush. "Gomen, Talia. My dad told me to get my ass over here to help you guys settle in." Jacob drops his hand and blinks his light brown eyes, a smile still framing his face.

I notice he's wearing a blue and gray striped shirt minus the collar, a green wrist band on his right arm, black loose fitting jeans with a dark grey belt on them. His skin tone matched that of a peach if it got a littled toasted by a iron. I cross my arms in front of me. "Oh really?" I raise an eyebrow, when ever I do it, it often freaks people out cause most can't do it.

Jacob groans but not in a bad way, more like I just got caught using the car without permission kind of groan. He stomps his foot like a kid. "How did you knoooow?" He whines which is pretty funny with his baratone voice. I cover my mouth with one hand and giggles which makes him pout and glare lightly at me.

"Heyyy, don't laugh at me, Tali." He says using an old nickname he gave me when we were kids when he couldn't pronounce my name. I uncover my mouth to reveal a grinning smile. "Sorry, Jakey." I stick my tongue out at him. "Well, since you're here you can help Mom store the dishes and Dad put away his tools." I turn around and walk back inside, Jacob following me inside while closing the door behind him.

"Sweet palace." Jacob whistles loudly, so loudly it actually echos. We both with out jaws drop, look at each other and start whistling together, making music. I'm not very good at whistling but Jacob actually won the talent show by whistling the song 'Lucy' by Skillet. It made everyone burst into tears, while I was sitting in my seat clapping silently with a big grin on my face.

"Now, now, that's enough. Hello, Jacob." My Dad walks past us, carrying a box of his old books. Jacob and I stop to greet my dad. "Hi Dad/Mr. Fujimoto." Dad was wearing a long sleeve polo shirt with button sleeves, his glasses hanging from his neck. He has on crisp dress pants and houseshoes. His hair was rumpled and curly on one side, his grey eyes looking us over.

"Dad, Jacob came by to help us settle in." I smile, glancing at Jacob who looked embarrassed. Dad nods. "Well if you're here to help, you can help me shelf my books." Dad walks on to a big room that was gonna be his study. Jacob looks back at me, before I urge him to follow after my dad, which he does so. I cross my arms over my chest once more and think as I head back up stairs to finish up in my room.

Xxx..

A couple hours later, we majoritily have everything unboxed and put away. Mom finished making us lunch a bit ago and started serving it to us. "Natalia, how bout you invite Allie, Zara, Westen and Marko over for a swim? Jacob, your welcome to stay and join in as well."

I nearly leap out of my seat. "R-really, Mom?" I squeal excitedly which annoys my older sister, Tavera. She's 20 years old with almond brown hair which went along with Dad's dark hair, while she shared Mom's spring green eyes just like I did, but I had Mom's hair, which is a honey brown color.

"Your so annoying, Nata. I'm shocked at how many loser friends you have." Tavera complains, half of her hair hanging over on shoulder while the other have was behind her shoulder, it made her look like Violet from the incredibles. "Tavera, that's a rotten thing to say." Jake scolded towards my meanie of a sister. She was also wearing a tank shirt with a cropped sleeve that hangs down past her shoulder and paint spotted blue jeans. Her favorite necklace which is a blue star shaped jewel with little chains coming off of it showing off little smaller star jewels.

"And you're the idiot who hangs out with her, her 'sidekick'." Tavera spews out, making Jake's face turn a bright shade of red. "I'm not her sidekick, Tavera. You of all people should know that." I glance towards my mom and beg with my eyes to be excused. "I need to get changed." I get up out of my seat and walk up stairs, Jacob not far behind me already calling up Westen and Marko.

Soon as I walk into my room, I'm already dialing Allie's number. She answers on the second ring.

"Hey hey." The bird-like voice of my best friend sounds through the opposite end of the phone.

"Hey, Allie!" I cheered, Allie was my best friend for years, she was the go-to girl for jewelry. She loves all kinds of jewelry from the gaudy kind to the expensive genuine jewels.

"Nat-chan!~ how are you girl?" She chirps, her voice light hearted.

"Finally moved into the new house." I groan slightly before continuing. "Listen, girl. Mom said you and Zara can come over for a pool party, you girls get your swim suits and head over here immediantly."

"Hmm, what's the catch?" she hums a smile hinting on the edge of her voice.

"Jackey's here." I stated. My best 'girl' friend has been in love with my best 'guy' friend for years. She loves me but when she first saw Jake, she thought a supermodel walked passed her.

"Be there in 10!" she replies before ending the call. I almost laugh at that. I look over at Jake who's finally finished on the phone with Westen, and I know it's him cause he's cussing as usual.

He ends the call before looking over at me. "I'mma head back home, I'll be back in a few." I waved bye to him as he walks out of my room and down the stairs. I look back at myself in the mirror, my image looking back at me. Spring green eyes like Mom along with shoulder blade length honey brown hair. I fix my bow that was tied on top of my hair. It helped keep me cool during this heat wave of a summer.

I take off my black bejeweled glasses and clean the lens. They have bejewels on the ends of the glasses frames, making me look more feminine. I put them back on as I examine myself in the mirror. I was wearing a forest green mini dress, that I had thrown on earlier today with a brown belt around my waist.

I have a good figure, not too skinny but just a hint of fat. I probably weighted about 125 at least. My height being just at 5'1 I was still on the short side, unlike most of my friends. I smirk a bit as I turn in a full circle looking at myself all over. My ass was a bit chunky while my clevage was a decent size. All around I was a good looking female with a good figure.

I walk to my dresser drawer and pull out a cute red rose bikini, there was some material that was attached to it that looked like a rose. My bottoms has the words, 'Sexy Love' which wasn't surprising at all.

I slide the top on over my clevage, which it shows off a lot of skin around my clevage but I didn't mind, my guy friends were too dumb, plus one of them was gay anyway. I slip on the bottoms and do a 360 in front of the mirror slowly before with a sastified grin, slipe on a swim suit cover.

I hadn't realized the time had flied by until Mom calls me from down stairs. "Talia, your friends are here!" With a smile I call back. "Coming!" I grabbed my towel, sunscreen and flipflops before walking down the stairs and opening the front door to my skin baring besties. "Come on in guys." I step back and open the door widely to let them in. Zara was the first inside, she wore a simple blue bikini while her cousin, Allie wore a green bikini. Zara has long reddish blonde hair pulled into a braid that hangs down over her lef shoulder, her baby blue eyes almost sparkly when she looks at me.

"Nat-chan!~ how are you?" Zara hugs me tightly in her semi naked swimwear. Her clevage is a bit smaller than mine but that never got to Zara, she loves her body just like she should, especially since she was about 5'4 while her cousin Allie was 5'2.

"I'm wonderful, Zara." I hug her back and look over at her cousin staring at Jacob. Allie was almost opposite of Zara, she had the bikini model bod, with luscious curly chesnut brown hair that ends at her lower back. Her beautiful dark brown eyes are sparkling as well like her cousin. They were the same age, even born in the same month. They both have a peachy tan color to their skins

"Hey sweet cheek,~" Marko gushes as he walks in next. "How are you, Talia? My, my you look fabulous!~" Marko holds me at arms length and looks me over, his hand on his face as he hums in approval. "You look gorgeous, girlfriend." Marko praises, he has the voice you would recognized in an instant and say, 'Your gay arent' you?' Marko has short black hair, but not short like most guys have it; with beautiful blue greenish eyes that just dazzle like a rainbow, with a beautiful brown skin tone. He has on a floral button down shirt with just gray swim shorts on underneath with sandals.

"Thanks Marko-kun. You lookin' stylish as usual, my bestie." I praise in return as the last of our group walks in. Westen has on his usual bright green cap with just a pair of brown swim trunks. His skin tone is the darkest amoung our group, mostly cause he plays sports and is always outside. His forest green eyes making him look like the forest came to life, his hair a dirty blond color but has the mixture down well, his hair evenly brown and blonde. "Yo." He waves a hand as he walks through the doorway. "Nice pad, Nata. Looking like the perfect house party one day." Westen is the party animal of the group but never takes it too far. His personality could be compaired to a guy being high. He always acts mellow but sluggish at times the rest of the time he couuld be energized or collective.

"Right this way guys." I lead the way towards the back door through the dinning room. I slide open the glass door as my friends pile out to see the big pool. "Wow…" Westen gaps in surprise as my friends drop their phones and towels before running and launching themselves into the 8 foot long pool.

Marko breaks the surface first. "Like, totally awesome, Talia." I laugh as I pick up their stuff and put it on one of the lawn chairs beside the pool. "Thanks minna. It's summer time so it's time to chill out." I grin as I slide into the pool, my glasses and my cover up still on. I was too lazy to take them off.

Tavera soon joins us, mostly to hang with Westen who she secretly likes out of all of my friends. "Hey, Tav." Westen greets her as she sits down next to him on the edge of the pool. Jake iniciates a splash fight which everyone minus Tavera eagerly get into. I splash Jake good as he nearly swallows me with his splash. "Ah! I squeal as Zara splashes my back and snickers as a result.

As quick as the splash fight starts, it quickly ends as well. i grin as my friends just lazy around in the pool for 2 hours almost when the sun turns into evening. One after another, each of my friends head home as they all exit out the back yard gate. Soon it was just me and Tavera, but I was fine with it cause the pool was so relaxing. I float in the middle of the pool as Tavera looks over at me from her spot at the edge of the pool.

"Hey, Natalia," I hum in response, not opening my eyes. "Does Westen like me?" I almost sink like a stone as I fail my arm in the air after I nearly sink. "What brought this on?" I ask her. Tavera plays with her hair as she speaks. "He held my hand the entire time we were out here." I spot a light blush on her cheeks.

"He probably does, you know? You never know unless you ask." I give her a smile which calms her nerves that were framing her face. She smiles back at me in return. I could feel something on my legs. _'Huh?'_ I thought as I feel it again on my leg. Then in one motion, something grasp my leg! "W-what?" I gasp in surprise as I feel the tugging on my leg. The thing feels slimy and sticky all at once as I try to tug my leg free from it. Tavera meets my gaze. "Sis, what's wrong?" Confusion clouds her expression.

"S-something's got my leg!" I call back to her as I wrap my hands around whatever it was and try to pull it off. "Urrr." I groan, tugging as hard as I could, my fingers loosing their grip. I'm not strong enough! It wraps more around my already trapped leg and starts to pull me down. "Tavera!" I cry out reaching my hand towards her.

Tavera jumps in and reaches towards my extended hand, even though she can barely swim. "Natalia!" We're both just inches away from each other when It tugs again, this time submerging me. "Tav-!" I yell before the water cuts off my voice.

"Natalia!" I could hear the distorted voice of my sister as I see her trying to swim towards me. My necklace, a wolf fang floats along in front of me as I'm getting dragged. I continue to fight to break the surface. The tugging is slacked as I break the surface. "T-tavera!" I scream out, my voice a broken record from the water getting lodged in my throat.

"Natalia! Grab my hand!" Tavera is closer but is still hanging on to the side of the pool for stability. I reach towards her once more and latch on to her hand but it's short lived. A hard tug from It has me submerged once more with my hand extended towards the surface.

"No! Natalia!" Tavera cries out once more before her voice fades away…

Xxx.

I'm floating as whatever it is is still tugging me along. My eyes are half closed, luckily my glasses remained on my face the entire struggle. I see a purple greenish glow around me and suddenly I feel a rush of warm water around me, more warm than my pool water. _'that can't be right, I should be in my pool. The water is never this warm.'_ I thought as the thing breaks the surface dragging me along.

I look up to see what has me and my scream is lodged in my throat and I gasp instead. What has me wrapped around the leg, is a tenticle, but thicker than any octopus I've ever seen. I slowly look upwards since I'm hanging upside down at what has me truly. It was a giant Kraken. I pale but I feel a rush of energy from somewhere inside of me.

" _ **Hello wolf girl."**_ The Kraken speaks to me, his voice sounds like that of a man garbling woodchips. _"wolf girl? What is he talking about?"_ I thought as the kraken looks me over.

" _ **You look juicy and plump for a beast."**_ I could hear a hint of humor in it's voice. "Put me down, you ugly squid!" I found the courage to scream at the vile creature.

" _ **Ahh, and I thought we were having fun. Was it just me? Too bad."**_ The kraken raises me up higher and threatens to drop me down his throat. _'This is bad! What do I do?'_ I thought urgently, my voice failing me again.

" _ **It was nice knowing you, beast. Oh wait no it wasn't! Hahahaha!"**_ As the Kraken releases me, something snapped inside of me. "Oh, no you won't!" I feel my nails extending as I slash the Kraken's face and throat.

" _ **You worm! I'll tear you apart!"**_ the kraken slams his tenticles towards me, I dodge one of them and slash the second one before I dash towards it and slashing through it, the water around is is murky with blood. "Your through." I screech as I burst through the other side of him.

The Kraken groans in pain before it's body falls all the way into the water, dying the water red as the water goes down a river. Wait, what?! A river? "Where am i?" my body freezes as I see the blood on my extended nails. _'what am i?'_ I do my best to remove the blood from my nails which have returned to their original length.

I pant, not even realizing I'm out of breath as well as drained. I stand back up and look down at my blood mess of a body. _'I'll never get this out.'_ I inwardly groan, the woods around me are quiet but I could feel something coming.

"What's that..?" I say outloud, but my answer comes in a roaring rush of water coming towards me. "Oh no!" I scramble to run away from the tidal wave as the calm river is soon turned into rapids. The water slams into me, making the already waist length water go up to my neck. And it got worse as I'm pushed down the river with it's bottom dropping out from under my legs, the rapids already making it hard for me to swim.

"HELP!" I scream as I'm dragged along the rapids. "HELP!" my body freezes over as my back slams into a giant boulder in the water. I know for sure that I broke something just then as I'm pushed passed it and further down the river.

I could hear voices coming from the river bank. "Hang on, girl! We're coming to save you!" I could see two people on the river bank dressed in fur-like armor. Were they from a tribe or something? "Help!" I scream once more.

 **Annnnd CUT! What a great first chapter! And just for you guys I made it a bit longer (I hope) than I usually do for first chapters. Please tell me how I did with a review it makes me feel special, all the more reason to give me a review so this story can keep going and can get updated faster!**

 **All the O.C's in this chapter belong to me, I made them up on the spot as I was writing this. I hope you all have a great week and I'll see you in the next update! Sayanara~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Wolf Tribe

**Hey minna I know I just posted the first chapter but damn, I'm excited to jump right into the second one, hopefully this one will be longer than the first chapter, I really hope so. But I'm also bringing something back that I haven't done in ages and that's musical intros before each chapter. As some of you may remember I did this a lot the songs may not follow what's going on but they give a meaning either way.**

 **Now on to the chapter! Please remember to review on your way out as well. Also, yes I maybe doing it similar to the original stuff but tweaking it a lot, but trust me when I get to the good stuff you'll thank me.**

 _ **Previously in the story**_

 _ **My name's Natalia Fujimoto….**_

" _ **Talia your friend Jacob's here."…**_

" _ **\- My dad sent me over to help you guys settle in."…**_

" _ **Natalia, how bout you invite Allie, Zara, Westen and Marko over for a swim?-"…**_

" _ **Talia your friend's are here!"…**_

" _ **Right this way guys."….**_

" _ **Hey Natalia"…. "Does Westen like me?"….**_

" _ **Sis, what's wrong?"….**_

" _ **Something's got my leg!"…..**_

" _ **No! Natalia!"….**_

" _ **Hello wolf girl"….**_

" _ **It was nice knowing you, beast. Oh wait, no it wasn't-"….**_

" _ **Oh no you won't!"….**_

 _ **A river? Where am i? ….**_

 _ **What am i?...**_

" _ **HELP!"…**_

" _ **Hang on girl! We're coming to save you!...**_

 **On to the story! Enjoy~**

" _Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

 _Do you ever feel out of place?_

 _Like somehow you just don't belong_

 _And no one understands you_

 _Do you ever wanna run away?_

 _Do you lock yourself in your room?_

 _With the radio on turned up so loud_

 _That no one hears you screaming_

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _When nothing feels alright_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _To be like me_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked_

 _When you're down_

 _When you feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one's there to save you_

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life"_

 _Welcome to my life-Simple plan_

 _Chapter 2: The wolf Tribe_

"Help me!" I struggle against the current, my body going in various directions as I try to swim through.

I could still see the duo on the river bank. "He-!" the current goes over my head knocking me underwater leaving me struggling to remain above it. "Kouga help! Sh'e heading for a waterfall!" one of the men on the river bank scream. As I break through the water, I see a man leap half way over the water and land 3 feet behind me.

"I'm he-!" I get swept under the water again this time the current pushing against my struggle to break the surface. I grasp my chest as the water continues to push me, no chance of being able to break through the surface.

"Kouga, she went under again! And she's getting closer to the drop!" one of the other males cried out. The male in the river calls back to them. "I'm on it!" I could hear breaks in the water as the male swims towards me. I instictively raise my arm towards him as I see him swimming towards me along the current, his body submerged under the water.

He takes my hand and brings me to the surface. I cough hard and gasp for air =, my eyes stinging from having them open the whole time. I see the male who saved me, his black hair tied into a pony tail with a fur head band on his forehead with crystal blue eyes. He looks to the river bank. "Ginta, Hokaku! Hurry and get a vine and then throw it to me!"

The two males run off into the woods and came back a second later with a long vine. The short hair male has the coiled vines in his hands and hands off a section to his friend who has a mowhawk who throws as hard as he can towards us.

"Catch, Kouga!" the male holding me up grabs it with one hand and looks to me. "I need you to trust me got it?" I nod my head rapidly. "Y-yes?" I stutter, mostly from the cold. He was rather handsome even under these circumstances.

"I need you to climb onto my back and hang on to me, we can't get out of this current ourselves so my friends are gonna have to pull us out." I nod at his words and wrap both my hands around his neck and hold tightly as his friends start to pull us out of the current which was getting worse by the second.

"Pull hard Ginta!" the mohawk male cries as they both heave and hoe on the vine pulling us out of the ragging river currents. When they got us close enough the twosome drop the vine and proceed to pull Kouga and me onto the bank, the two of us gasping hard from all the struggling and the cold water. I shiver violently and try to warm myself which is pointless since I'm only in a bikini and a swim suit cover.

"Y-you ok? Why are you dressed in your underwear?" the boys ask looking over at me as their friend Kouga gets to his feet and looks down at me as well. I can barely utter a word from my frozen lips and shivering body. "I-i-i-it's a-a s-swim s-s-s-suit." Somehow they understood.

"You know that was dangerous to be in that river to begin with." I open my eyes wider and I notice something about them, they all have pointed ears and tails! "AAAAAAH!" I scream and jump up and run behind the furthest tree from them.

"Hey, come back! Your in no condition to be running around!" Kouga calls out and the three of them chase after me as I take off running again. "Stay away from me, whatever you guys are!" I screech as they soon caught up with me which startles me causing me to roll down a hill.

"Ahhh!" I scream as I roll sideways down the almost never ending hill. "You idiot!" Kouga yells when he stops me with just his foot. How the hell did he get over to me so fast? "G-go away! Y-your not human!" I shake as I lean against a boulder just a foot behind me as Kouga looks at me percariously. "No shit, what the hell did you think I was?" I snapped at him, my spring green eyes turning into emeralds, hard and cold.

"Well, I have no idea WHAT you are! WHERE I am! All I know is that I was DRAGGED down through my swimming pool by a Kraken! And yet somehow I survived!" Kouga gazes at me, his eyes wide and unblinking. "How in the world did you get away from **Uzukaza?**! That demon is a menasing sea demon and you somehow got away?" Kouga yells at me but looks down at my nails before taking them in his claw like fingernails, strangely like how mine looked before.

"You have blood under your nails…. You reek of it too! You killed Uzukaza, but how?" Kouga covers his nose, his nose must be sensitive. Wait! Tails, pointy ears, sharp teeth and claws…. "Are you guys wolf demons?" I ask which catches Kouga and his wolf buddies off guard.

"How could you tell?" the short hair male, Ginta says. I poke my index finger into my chin and think. "Cause, I'm a wolf enthisiast." I stated prometly. "What does that mean?" they say after looking at each other. I groan and sigh remembering where I am. "Means, I'm facinated by wolves and what they do." I start coughing up a storm and almost fall to my knees in weakness, I know I got sick from being in that cold water for too long.

"You ok?" Kouga approaches me slowly and puts his hand on my forehead. "Oh shit, your burning up!" Kouga pulls me to him and lifts me in his arms so I have my chest and stomach pressed into his chest with my head resting on his shoulder. "Ginta, Hokaku! Come on guys, this girl's sick we gotta take her back to the den!" his words were distorted, my mind was too hazy from my fever that I pass out before hearing their response.

Xxx…

I can hear whispers all around me but they are faded. I knew I was dreaming. _"Natalia you ok, sweetie?"_ mom's voice resounds in my head. I could hear other voices as well, the ones of my friends and even my sister and father. _"Natalia Yujimoto what are you doing?!"_ my dad's voice echos after. _"Hey Tali, you look great! Ready to go?"_ Jacob's voice echos the same words he said to me the day of our trip to the mall with my besties.

All their voices start to blend together and all scream my name. _No, no, no!_

I scream as I sit up. "AAAH!" I cover my face with my hands like I'm about to get killed. "No, no, please. I'm sorry…" I crack open my eyes and look around. I see about 20 maybe 30 pairs of eyes gazing at me, from men to women to even children. I blink in surprise until it hits me. "Where the hell am I?" I get to my feet in a split second and start backing away from the 30 pairs of eyes that are all stuck on me.

"I-i-I'll be g-going, now." I back up so fast I slam myself into the walk, knocking me off my balance as my knees buckle, bringing me to the floor. My hand rests on something. "Eh?" I look down slowly and almost choke on a scream. My hand was resting on a skull head, divoded of any skin or blood.

I take my shaky hand and slowly draw it back to my chest before I scream again this time scaring the little kids as well, who all jump back in surprise. "Hey, hey, hey. Easy girl, easy." A female, wearing a fur armor with a fur robe covering her arms. Her armor and wolf outfit look similar to the males who saved me from the river. Her tail sways as she comes closer to me.

"There, there. I'm not gonna hurt you." I look up at her face, she has a golden copper hair color, her hair tied into a braid hanging over her fur headband. Her eyes have a strange gray shade to them but has a hint of green within them, they could be hazel almost.

"Who are you?" I ask simply but blunt as well. The she-wolf demon smile at me her teeth sharp just like her finger nails. "Annie's my name. We saw the Chief bring you in with Ginta and Hokaku. You have a terrible fever and you had been unconscious for 2 days already.

"Two days? Oh no I have to get home!" I jump up but whince as I ste back down. "Your in no condition to go anywhere!" Annie scolds me, pulling me back to the ground. "You got seriously hurt from the rapids, your lucky the water was so cold it numbed your injuries or you would've fallen unconscious as the river swept you away." I look down and saw a big bruise on my upper thigh, it must've been when the kraken demon, Uzakaza grabbed me.

Either way, Annie was right. There's no way I could get home in my condition, let alone know hot to get home. All I know is that the lake is the key to going back to my world. This place is crazy and insane especially all the demons.

"Your wolf demons, aren't you? Just like those three who saved me.." I say with honest, making Annie look up at me. Her eyes were glowing even in the dim lighting. When she nods at my question I repond. "Where are they now?" I look around the cave which must be their den since there's so many of them in one place.

"They're look around in the back, hoping to find you some clothes. Your 'swim suit' Ginta mention, had dried but the constant wind blowing isn't helping with your fever." I raise my hand to my forehead and could feel it was still hot as it was by the river. I could hear shouts from the back of the cave tunnels, which must lead to other rooms. This must be a big cave to hold all these wolves.

"Speak of the devils." Annie snickers as Ginta and Hokaku waltz into the big den area. "Oh she's awake!" one of them say. "Kouga, kouga! She's awake! The girls awake!" the other male had called towards the cave tunnels where they came from.

A second later the man who saved me from the river walks in carrying the same thing Annie and the rest of them are but it was a tinted green armor plate with the same exact furs. "Good, how are you feeling, girl?" Kouga and his two friends walk over to me, Annie bows her head slightly to Kouga and walks towards the other female wolves.

"I-I'm ok. Are those the clothes I'm supposed to wear?" I look down at the items in his possession as he passes them to me. "Yes, I hope you don't mind. You can't be running around like that around here, you may end up getting mated in no time." Eh? Mated? I don't like the sound of that happening anytime soon.

"Thanks so much and it's not a problem." I stand up slowly, testing my bruised leg out. "is there someplace I can change into privately?" One of the boys nod and points towards the tunnels. "There's a hot spring over there, but don't worry nobody's back there at the moment." I bow my head in thanks as I walk slowly towards the tunnels and head into the first room open which was the hot spring.

I lay the items on a rock as I strip from my bikini and cover up and looked down at the furs. "Uhhh…" I look with confusion at the clothing items. I inch my way towards the entrance and hollar out. "Hello?" I saw the male wolf with the mohawk look down the tunnel at me.

"Whats wrong?" he asks quizzically. I blush slighly and stammer. "C-can a female wolf h-help me put this on? I-i-I don't know how it goes on?" the male gives me a kind smile and nods. "Sure give me one second." He steps away from the tunnel entrance and I could hear him call out. "Yukaza! Yukaza! Some assistance is needed!" Sure enough, an older fem-wolf walks down the corridor towards me.

"Hello, you child, I'm Yukaza. What assistance is needed?" She almost sounds like a robot, but she was just a more refined wolf. "I don't know how to put this on, Miss Yukaza." I hold out the wolf clothing to her as she takes a piece of clothing at a time and shows me where it's supposed to go. I actually have arm fur sleeves and knee down leg warmer besides the head band, the armor and the fur pelt skirt. The shoulder pads were hidden by a cap like cloth that only ended mid way on my back, covering up my back as well. The only thing was, was that my mid-section was showing off.

"This is really pretty." I look down at my body as Yukaza puts my hair into a side point tail, like I requested. "All done." Yukaza stands back a step and looks me over. "My, my you look like a jewel." I blush a light pink and look away from her. "T-thank you." I twiddle my thumbs with embarrassment. Yukaza takes my arm with her gentle claw-like hands. "Lets go present your beauty." Yukaza's statement makes me blush even more.

"Miis Yukaza your embarrassing me." I hide my face with one hand, which she gently tugs from my face. "Alpha, she's presentable." She quips which Kouga hears as he look over at me from his position ontop of a ledge inside the main room.

"You've done well, yet again, Yukaza." He gives her a small praise, which she bows and takes her place among the female wolves. I blush as everyone stares at me whispering "Those furs look like they were made for her" "She's really pretty" "Hope she's not taken" "Look at those melons"

I blush at every single whisper and look down. "Miss?" I look up and jump back a inch. Kouga is standing in front of me, I didn't even hear him move from his seat. "Y-yes?" I ask kindly, cursing inwardly at my stutter. His blue eyes look over me, probeing me rather than staring. "What do they call you?" He asks, his arms resting at his sides.

"Natalia. Natalia Fujimoto, b-but my friends and family normally call me Nata or Talia." I glance at his expression which has a ghost of a smile on his face. I raise one of my hands towards him. "What's yours? I-I already know it, but it's respectable if you tell me it yourself." That's what mom always drilled into me, you can never say someone's name unless they give it to you themselves.

"Kouga, I'm the alpha of this wolf tribe." He raises his hand, ackwardly and shakes mine. His hand is a bit warmer than mine and it feels nice even though his hands are callous from all his work and duty.

I drop my hand from his and give a small smile. "Your like the Chief then?" Kouga glances over at me once again after he takes a seat on a nearby rock. "You can say that." He scratches his cheek. I blink and let the smile drop from my face. "So I'll call you Chief!" Kouga nearly falls over in his seat. "Why!? You already know my name, there's no need for it!" I blink, my words leaving my tongue.

"It's respect that's why. I'm an underling while you're an Alpha, it's only right I call you that." Kouga gets even more flabbergausted, his voice rising like a helium balloon. "You make it sound like your apart of the tribe!" My temper flares due to his rising voice. "Then why did you give me these clothes? You could've just left me after getting me out of the river!" Kouga glares getting his face close to mine. "And feel like shit when you get eaten by a demon later when your sick!?"

I huff angerly, my face turning red from rage. "I took care of Uzukaza, didn't I?! I am fine on. My. Own!" I blurted out as I run out of the cave entrance and dash down the rocky mountain side. "Wait! Don't go out there!" Kouga screams at me from far behind.

I see that it was early morning outside as I continued to run through a valley. "Come back!" I'm drawn to a stop, not by his words but by the site that layed over the clift side I nearly passed. Demons, giant bird demons in the revene. "W-what? What are they?" I hear Kouga slowing to a stop behind me.

"No time! We have to flee before they find us!" Kouga grabs me by my arms and dashes back towards the cave with me trailing behind him. "Why are you running away? You're a wolf demon! You can kill those things!" Kouga doesn't say a word as we finally make it back to th cave.

I break his hold on my arm. "What. Are those Demons?" I said strictly, my voice showing no compassion or emotion. Kouga sighs and sits down urging me to sit down as well next to the early morning fire. Kouga looks over at me after a minute of silence, even the wolves are quiet. "Those demon's are called the Birds of Paradise. Late last summer they made that revene their nesting grounds and have hunted and kills many of my wolves, even the villagers down near the mountain are unsafe from their destructive nature. They'll eat anything but lately they've eaten more wolves than most other things in the forest." Kouga states, I nod my head.

"But you can't hide here forever, Chief. You have to get rid of them somehow." I get to my feet and clentch my fist. "You can't let them hurt and kill your pack, your family, you just can't! I know this well…" a meloncoly epression falls on my face as my knees drop me back onto the ground.

"What do you mean? Something happened to you before?" Kouga asks me, his eyes filled with curiosity and puzzlement. I nod my head. "I was picked on a lot when I was younger, back then things were never easy for me. I was the runt in my family, the one nobody really liked.

"Where I come from we have an education system. And parents would sent their kids to this learning place. Well, it was hard cause people treated me badly and different. I still remember, they always called me Dog girl, how I smelt like one all the time, especially how I acted like one.

"The only one who defended me was my older sister, Tavera. She's only a bit older than me and back then she always scared away the bullies. After that, I learned I needed to fight my own battles and be strong like her." I finish looking over at Kouga who was staring at me.

"They called you Dog girl?" he asked confusion written all over his face. I scratched my cheek lightly. "Yea cause Dogs would always follow me there. And it wasn't normal dogs, they were wild dogs." I sigh lightly. Kouga smiles at me before speaking. "Your right though, we gotta protect our family. But at the moment, we're not strong enough."

I nod my head. I could tell he was still weaken from diving into the river and struggling against it to keep me alive. Still I had never given them a proper thank you… I smile and sit with my legs folded under me and I press my hands into the ground. "Eh?" I heard Kouga said with confusion hidden in his voice. "Thank you! Thank you, Kouga, Hokaku and Ginta of this wolf tribe for saving me from the ragging river! I will forever be in your debts." I lean back up as I see the threesome confused and astounded.

Kouga slowly has a blush grow on his face, quickly tries to hide it with one hand while both Hokaku and Ginta blush as well but both avoid my gaze, while Ginta scratches the back of his head. I hear a union of laughters all around the den. Annie and Yukaza are the loudest of the wolves.

"You made the Alpha, the stone cold alpha BLUSH!" Annie laughs as she wraps an arm around my shoulder. Yukaza is right along next to her. "I've never seen Ginta and Hokaku be bashful before, it's a wonderful site!" the laughter continues for about a minute, to the point every wolf demon has tears in their eyes.

"PIPE DOWN!" Kouga barks, his face still cherry red. The wolf demons all quiet down as Kouga looks up at me. His gaze is dazzling and the shade of blue in his eyes look almost like jewels. Kouga looks almost speechless as he looks at me. "Hm?" I quip at him since he was staing at me for almost a minute.

He raises a finger towards me, his eyes glance away before he drops it. It almost seems like he was conteplating his words. "Spit it out, Chief!" I say impatiently, it's odd to see him at a loss of words since he's always got something to say. "There's...a spare room… if…you want….to stick around…?" His words come out half choked and chosen wisely without making it seem like a demand.

"REALLY?" My eyes go to the size of baseballs as I look at him. Kouga nods and he makes a grunt of a noise as I slam into him, hugging the life out of his demon body." "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ginta actually had to pull me off of him, I was so strong I had almost suffocated him. Kouga coughs and takes a deep breath.

"Gomenasai." I murmur quietly, but enough so he can hear. Kouga smiles and laughs. "Nah your strong, like a wolf, just like the rest of us." He then waves me over and lifts me on top of the ledge he used as a seat before. The pack settled into quiet as Kouga looks over everyone. Kouga looks at me and then out to the pack again. "introduce yourself." He says to me. "Oh. Oh yea." I say to him as I look out at all the wolf demons in the room, including the wolves themselves.

"I am Natalia Fujimoto. I vow, to Alpha Kouga, to always protect, care for and help in anyway I can, for the tribe. Please accept me as one of your own." I bow my head in respect. Kouga beams with pride, his voice echoing off the walls. "All right, you dangerous beasts, lets give Talia a welcoming howl!" With those words, the tribe of male, female and children wolf demons along with wolves themselves, all howl in my welcoming, Kouga including. A feeling of pride wells in me as I join in on the howl as well as the day soon grew into night.

 **DAMN 12 pages long, hopefully this will amount to a longer chapter than the first starting chapter. Damn even though the reviews I got were so little, they're very kind. Thanks so much, and don't worry I'm gonna do my best for this story because this one allows me to do things freely and still stick to the whole universe around the original inuyasha idea as long as I bring them in sometime after the next 2 chapters. This next chapter will actually be a half/half POV chapter.**

 **The first half is gonna be from Tavera's pov and how she coupes with Talia's disappearance as well as how her family and friends take it. The second half maybe from Kouga's pov cause originally this chapter WAS supposed to be from Kouga's pov but I decided I wanted to continue her view of her almost drowning in the flooded river.**

 **From it being from Kouga's pov in the next chapter, I may make him a little odd, mostly cause I'm not very familiar with his personality even though I know he's arrogant, a smartass, and stubborn beyond believe. Trying to get that out as well as trying not to make him look like an ass will be my biggest challenge.**

 **Thank you all who reviewed my first chapter, please continue to support the story and I'll get the chapters out sooner, but don't forget I got two stories running along side this one as well so this one won't get updated as quickly as I am right now cause I saw all the great responses, so I wanted to give out another chapter as my appreciation.**

 **Please review and have a wonderful 4** **th** **of July!**


	3. Chapter 3: Life goes on

**Hai, Hai I'm back once again for another update for this story. I'm really sorry I haven't done POFD yet cause I know I said I would make a chapter for it WAY BEFORE I was gonna write this story. I just can't help it, this is the most fun I've had writing an OC character story since my fairy tail OC story I made a while back ago that was really good.**

 **Yes I got a question already about weather Kagome is coming into the story, yes she is otherwise her name wouldn't be in the character input now would it? They are coming along, I was thinking of doing a chapter of them but it would be an unimportant chapter; probably like a character fill in to show that, yes they are involved in the story and not just hinted at as coming around since I brought in the obvious demons that are involved around the time in the series where Kouga and his pack are introduced.**

 **They will come, I'm telling you this now, they'll either be here 1 or 2 chapters away from this new chapter. As I already said this chapter will be split between povs so try to keep up as much as you possibly can cause it will be a great chapter!**

 _If I don't say this now I will surely break_

 _As I'm leaving, the one I want to take_

 _Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait_

 _My heart has started to separate_

 _Oohh ooh, be my baby_

 _Ohhhhh_

 _Oohh oohh, be my baby_

 _I'll look after you_

 _There now, steady love_

 _So few come and don't go_

 _Will you, won't you be the one I'll always know_

 _When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_

 _You're the only one who knows you slow it down…_

 _Look after you-The fray_

 _ **Prevoiusly in the story:**_

" _ **Kouga help! She's heading for a waterfall!"…**_

" _ **-She's getting closer to the drop!"…**_

" _ **I need you to trust me got it?" .."Y-yes!"…**_

" _ **You ok?-" …**_

" _ **AAAAAH!"… "-Your in no condition to walk yet!"…**_

" _ **G-go away! Y-your not human!" …**_

" _ **Well, I have no idea WHAT you are, WHERE I am, all I know is that I was DRAGGED down through my swimming pool by a Kraken and somehow I survived."…**_

" _ **-You reek of blood! You killed Uzukaza"…**_

" _ **Where the hell am i?"…**_

" _ **Annie's the name. We saw the Chief bring you in-" …**_

" _ **Your wolf demon's aren't you-….**_

" _ **What do they call you?"... "Natalia. Natalia Fujimoto-…**_

" _ **-I am fine on. My. Own!"…**_

" _ **W-what are they?"... "No time! We have to flee before they find us!"…**_

" _ **Those demons are called the Birds of Paradise-…**_

" _ **Theres… a spare room… if... you want… to stick around…?" …**_

" _ **REALLY?" …**_

" _ **-Your strong, like a wolf, just like the rest of us."…**_

 **Now on to the chapter please enjoy~**

 _Chapter 3: Life goes on…_

Tavera's POV

 _4 months later_

I gaze out the back window at the accursed swimming pool, the one thing I've always hated even before what happened 4 months ago… it's been 4 months since Talia's vanishing incident in the pool. The whole thing hit global once my parents found out.

"Still watching the pool?" A voice says over my shoulder. I look over my almond curtain of hair to see Jacob, Natalia's so called 'side-kick' or what I used to call him.

"Jacob… what are you doing here?" I ask once again. Since Talia's friends found out about her vanishing, they've always come by hoping that she pops out of the pool once more. They've almost lost hope since the passing of these 4 months, and I couldn't blame them, even mom and dad have already lost hope that their honey-comb daughter would return.

His face has aged greatly within the 3 months, he's got worrylines now and looks much older. The grief is hard on everyone but majoritly on him because he was the closest to her besides Allie.

"Same old. Still watching the pool?" He takes a seat beside me by the window love seat. I prop my head on my elbow and gaze outside at the pool. When I had first told Jacob and the band of dorks what happened to Natalia they were stunned and horrified.

Zara had crumpled into a mess on the floor with Allie trying to hold her beautiful cousin together while Marko also broke down along with the two girls. Westen and Jacob were just crushed, I had started to cry when the grief was too much in the main room and cried into Westen who was super quiet.

Since then, Natalia's friends became mine as well, as we all hope and prayed for her safe return from where ever she was. "I hope she's ok… where ever she is." I sighed my eyes mositening yet again today.

Jacob gives me a broken smile. "I hope she's safe and happy. Who knows, maybe our world lost her, but some other place gained her wonderful cheerful disposition."

I crack a smile as I look up at him, his hair half covering his eyes. "You sound insane you know that right?" I laugh at him as the door opened to reveal the rest of the gang. Westen and Allie came straight over to us and gave us a kiss. Jacob hugs Allie into his side as Westen picks me up and puts me in his lap as Zara and Marko walk over and sit on the ends of the love seater.

Things have became different with Natalia gone, with her words of wisdom from that day gave me the courage to ask Westen out a few weeks ago after we went on a few dates. Jacob finally looked towards Allie and the two started dating, they looked beautiful together especially since Allie had a secret adoration for Jacob long before.

Life has also been difficult without her. I wish things had been different between us, that I hadn't picked on her all the time and acted like a normal older sister. I want to redo things with her if she's ever able to come home.

I sniffle as I lean my head against Westen's chest and played with the locks peeking out from under his baseball cap. Allie, who had taken a seat in her own boyfriend's lap, reaches her hand over and holds my other hand in comfort. Zara and Marko eventually hold onto each other, mostly trying not to break down crying like every time they come over.

Zara sniffles but it's a deep sniffle, like she was suffering from a runny nose. "C-can we pray for her?" Her voice breaks halfway as the words pile out of her mouth. Marko rubs her back while she cuddles into his polo blue shirt.

I take note of what they're wearing. Westen has on a light green jacket with a black shirt under it and grey jeans. Jacob wore a japan t-shirt that had a few more colors to it than it normally would and capri shorts. Allie wore mini shorts and a tank shirt that cuts off at her mid-section. Zara wore similar but with a mini skirt. Marko had a brown polo on with kaki shorts.

I could hear how silent the room or rather, the whole house was. It didn't help with the fact that Natalia would take up the silence with boastful attitude and egnima.

She may have had a bad childhood with being picked on for being called a dog girl and having those weird wolf-like dogs follow her to school every day for years, but it never brought her down nor her level of optimisium, which was always infectious.

I cover my face with my hands and quietly sob, but my lasts thoughts are hopeful and genuine. _"Be safe, where ever you are Talia. Just know your home is here and we miss you bunches. So come home if you can…"_

Allie squeezes my hand as sono all of them are sniffling or even sobbing into each other. Only Talia is able to bring her friends and I together in her absence. Heh, how ironic. If only she could see this right now she'd think we'd lost our minds.

 **A/N: Now time for Kouga's POV. I know Tavera's wasn't long but it didn't need to be to show the effects of her sister's absence left on her and their friends which brought them together for support. It didn't need to say anything else. Now onto Kouga's pov!**

Kouga's pov

 _4 months later (from her entrance into the Feudal Era)_

"Man, that girl could be mistaken for a wolf demon!" Nero quips as He, Ginta, Hokaku and I watch Talia run across the woods and even through the trees. She must have wolf blood in her somewhere to be able to do all these things which she told me before that she's never done before, how she's not outdoorsy or athletic either.

"Chief!" She calls, hanging from one of the higher branches in a 15 foot tall tree. My gaze slowly goes up the tree and stops at her waving hands in front of her, her legs supspending her body to the thick branch. "How'd I do this time?" She calls loudly, her voice carrying even without her cupping her mouth over her hands.

I chuckle slightly at this. I would be a dirty lying dog if I said that I've grown fond of the boastful she-wolf. I have to call her that because what she did in under 3 minutes is much faster than any human ever done before. She had ran down the mountain and climb up the 15 foot tree.

I call back over to her. "Nice one, Talia! You made it around 1 minute 12 seconds!" I gave her an exact time since Ginta was counting the seconds off and that's what he came up with. The she-wolf howls with giddiness and joy as she pulls herself up off the branch and jumps down each branch to get to the bottom.

Honestly, I never thought she'd make it so far as a wolf demon even though she's just a human girl. She's adapted well besides the obvious factor, her speed is amazingly fast to even keep up with me, even her fighting has done well. She's so much like a wolf that her not even being a demon is hardly noticable by anyone in the tribe anymore.

"She's very fast, Kouga. She almost beat your record." Ginta whistles as the honey hair she-wolf wanders over to our small group. Her eyes light up when she hears Ginta's words. "Really? I almost beat Chief's record?" The she-wolf squeals when Ginta nods and jumps up and down with excitement. Man, just watching her makes me sleepy and ready to curl up for a nap.

"Chief! How bout a race? Please?" She begs me as I start to lay on my back to watch the clouds. "Talia, you just rans down a mountain and climbed the tallest tree in the facinity of our territory, yet your still not tired?" Hokaku exclaims, sweat runs down his face.

"Yup!" Talia dead pans, her voice sounds like the cross between a mouse squeaking and a bird chirping, it's almost like a melody. "You need to rest." I sit back up and pat her on the head lightly. Talia gives me a questionable look. I meet her gaze and stare until she huffs and sits down completely with her legs crossed over each other.

"Okay, Chief…" She pouts slightly which makes me pat her head again, this time one of her eyes closes automatically. "What did I say about you calling me 'Chief'?" She poutes even further at this. I bonk her on the head this time. "Baka, why you pouty?" The she-wolf just smirks which leaves me wondering, what she always smiles at.

"No reason." She inputs. Today her hair has a lighter glow while being in a side pointy tail, which I never figure out why she likes it that way. "Tali!" I look up to see Annie and Yukaza, her fem-wolf friends. Annie grins as she almost skips over to us with Yukaza keeping up in the rear. Yukaza has long and I mean long mahogany colored hair with sideswiped bangs which complement her gray/bluish eyes.

"Yukaza, Annie!" The two girls soon going our group as we all chatted up. Nero has this sideswiped hair kind of look but it's more unkept and yet it doesn't look like a complete mess at the same time. His build is about the same as mine yet he always wants to do better. Matching all of that up with sea green eyes as well.

I don't take my eyes off of Talia to know these things about my family. Talia, which we all later found out, isn't even from this time. It was quite the show when we found out.

 _6 weeks ago_

" _Where are you from, Talia?" A much older wolf by the name of Genfuki asked one night during dinner. Talia looked hesitant and tries to put her words in a careful meaning. "I'm not from around here."_

" _How could you be not from around here if you ended up in that river?" Hokaku asks, his voice full of dismay. Talia looks down and away from everyone. "I'm…not from this time… which ever time this is." She says her voice dropping as she speaks._

" _What!?" All the wolves cried out while I had nearly choked on a chunk of boar meat. The girl nods slightly._

 _Pretty soon Tali was swarmed with questions. "whats it like?" "what do they wear?" all those simple questions. Talia begins to tell us all about her time, how 'school' works, what transportation is used, what they wear and how the world looks in particular._

I couldn't believe how that one incident in her swimming pool has gotten her landed here. There must be something about her. I would ask her later on the subject. Talia still continued to pester me about racing her as the day went on into the mid afternoon and the rest of our little group headed off back to the cave. Talia and I just soaked in the sun as much as we could.

"Hey, Talia." I ask while I was laying on my back in the grass. "Hmm?" She hums not taking her eyes off the clouds. "What did you mean before when you said kids called you 'Dog girl'?" I was curious about that factor ever since she mentioned it and how she had blood on her nails with no wound.

"It's because they said I smelt like a dog of sorts, they didn't know which one. Why do you ask?" She looks over at me, curiosity fills her spring green eyes which matches the shade of grass we are laying on.

"You mention that dogs would follow you to school?" I point out as well. She nods. "They looked like wild dogs, they reminded me of wolves and that's how I got invested with them." I blink my eyes in realization.

" _She was followed to school by wolf-like dogs, smelt like them, had killed Uzukaza where the blood came from on her nails and why she reeked of blood. There's no way she could be-."_ "Chief-?" She says to me. "Chief? You ok?" I blink my eyes again and look over at her.

"I'm ok, Talia." I give her a semi-fake smile. I start to get up which she does as well and we both head back towards the caves. Luckily for me, Talia gets pulled aside by her friends which leaves me to talk to the elder who was staying with us for the time being.

"Genfuki? Genfuki!" I urge at the sleeping elder wolf after I entered his room. "Wha-?" He wakes with a start and looks at me. "Oh, Kouga-san. What brings you here, child?" He greets me kindly as he normally does. I bow my head in respect as I sit in front of him.

"You seemed troubled, young Alpha." He inquires depicting my nerves. I nod my head. "Yes, Genfuki. I think I've found something unknown even to Natalia herself." Genfuki nods as he cleans his glasses on his fur sleeve. "What is it that involves Dear Natalia?"

"it's not what involves her…more like a secret that was hidden from her." I reply, Genfuki runs a hand through his light aging gray hair which still has its original color to it. "Go on, son." He insists. I clear my throat and meet his calm brown eyes.

"I fear that she may not be Human like she says she is." I state which makes Gefuki's eyebrows raise. "What makes you say that, Young Alpha?" His mouth quirks into a semi smile. I look away for a second to breath before looking at the elder wolf.

"She told me she was made fun of for smelling like a wild dog. Wild dogs would follow her to school, dogs that weren't the size of actual dogs. She reeked of blood and had blood under her nails after I pulled her out of the river." Genfuki hums in acknowledgement of the possibilities.

"She just may, but if I were you Kouga, I would observe her especially if she gets into danger and watch how she reacts to getting out of danger. Like our kind, we have a instinct that protects us in a time of crisis, but that comes out even more when our life is being threatened.

"If you truly believe that Natalia had killed Uzukaza the Demon Kraken with her bare hands, then observe her and do it well. If she does react like one of our kind would, then her inner instincts are being sealed to an extent." I bow my head once more to the elder wolf. "I shall do my best to observe her and find out if it's true."

Genfuki bows in return to me. "I know you shall, Young Alpha. But remember this, if she is, do not tell her. If you do, she may lose herself. We have to handle this safely in order to keep her mind in tact and not to drive her into insanity because of what she can do."

Xxx.

I sit on top of the ledge and look down at all the wolf demons. I smirk when I see all the children playing around with Natalia. She was teaching them new games, ones that she played back in her time. The pups are smart so they learn them very quickly as I notice. I hop down from the ledge and walk over to her. "What you teaching them this time?" I saw that the pups were against the wall while Talia was standing a few feet away.

"Teaching them Red light, Green light. Wanna play?" She asks me. The little pups all cheer and beg. "Please, Alpha." "Play with us, please?" I groan at their insesive begging and I cave after a minute. "All right, how do you play?" Talia claps her hands together and hops on her feet. "You'll like this game, it's about speed but you can't use your demon speed you have to walk quickly over to me. Here's how it goes, you stand over there with the children.

"When I say 'Green light' you make your way over to me by walking quickly. When I say 'Red light' you have to stop in your tracks, no matter if your about to take a step or not. The first person to touches my hand wins and the role gets switched." Alright it sounds simple enough. "Ok, let's play." I walk over and stand beside one of the pups.

"Everyone ready!" We all nod as Talia starts calling out signals for us to respond to. This goes on for a while and soon even the older wolves played along to the point Talia had to bring in another game which is one kids play in her time called Simon says. This game is more thought out because Natalia can have us do anything mostly body movements. It's also tricky because you have to be listening to what she says cause unless she says 'Simon says', your out of the game.

As the mid-afternoon draws into night time things quiet down. Talia actually made the pups so tired, they passed out before dinner was even ready. "I didn't think about how quick little ones get tired. I should've stopped after the first game." She sweat drops.

"Nah your good, I think it's good that the pups can get some energy burned off." Ginta points out as he tears apart a chunk of meat from the random animal the hunting party got. I nod as well. Things maybe different within the pack, but many things also haven't been settled.

I heard rumors about the Shikon Jewel coming back into this world and that it was shattered. They had been true when almost 3 weeks ago Talia and I went out in the woods and came across a lowly demon, one that shouldn't even be a threat for Talia. Talia had attacked it and got thrown back because of its strength. We both attacked it together and killed it. It had two jewel shards in it.

"What are those, Chief?" Talia had asked me when I picked up the jewels. I showed them to her in my hands. "Their jewel shards, they have an amazing power to them." She looked up at me from the shards. "Is that why that demon was so strong?" I nodded to her at her quizitive nature. She thought for a moment before gasping. "You should use them, Chief!" The honey she-wolf grasped my hands which held the shards and held them in her grip along with my hands. I flustered at this action she's never done before.

"If you use them, we'll be able to defeat the Birds of Paradise!" She urged as I had laughed at her ethusiasium. I saw her point now, if I used them we could be rid of thos demon birds.

xxx…

I look down at my legs where the jewel shards are at, this will help with my speed even though I'm faster than anyone in the pack other than Natalia. I look over at her while she was talking with Yukaza and Annie, her smile is blinding like a personal sunset.

Natalia blinks and looks my way a smile slowly forming on her face when she sees its me. "Chief, get over here!" She whines which makes me smile. One thought runs through my mind as I walk over to her small group. _"I know one thing for sure, I'll never regret having her stay with us."_

 **Annnnnd done! Wow, can't believe I've finished off another chapter just a few days after the last one.**

 **Just so you all know I'm not following the norm for the next chapter which involves the Birds of Paradise and the next being when Kagome and the crew come in. it will go how I think it should plus you guys will enjoy what I have instore for you.**

 **I've already set up an idea of Natalia getting into a verbal fight with Inuyasha when they first meet the group which will be hilarious especially cause Natalia can be over the top sometimes but's more on how I see it if it's different to you then that's fine.**

 **Everything is gonna go how I explained in an earlier chapter so don't worry thank you all so much for reading please review and have a great day :D**


	4. Filler chap: Sing a song of fun

**IceMageNinjaTalia: Hey everyone! Just so you know a lot of things are gonna be Happening in the later chapters So I made this filler chapter to anitcipate the upcoming chapters hope you all enjoy it but first I got some friends who are excited and want to say thank you. But before I get to that I want to do a reply for a guest review I got a couple days or so ago:**

 **Day:Yay a new chapter! I wonder what Natalia is? Is she a demon? Maybe her necklace is hiding her demonic abilities? Maybe she was adopted by her family, that could be why her parents were fast to forget all except her sister. hmmmm lol many questions are lurking! But I am still so excited to see what will happen next! Please Update soon! XD**

 **Thank you so much for the review Day. We won't know for roughly 2, 3 chapters maybe I haven't though that far ahead just yet but it will happen around during the major fight with the Birds of Paradise. For weather she's a demon? You'll have to wait to find out. Her necklace, damn I though for sure everyone forgot she was wearing it, I even forgot and that's bad cause I wrote that in X'D I like your questions they're very thought out. I can tell you she just maybe adopted but no assuring because I want to give nothing, absolutely Nothing away until the truth flows. Thank you so much and your wish is my command cause here is the next chapter!**

 **IceMageNinjaTalia: and now onto the visitors :D**

 **Natalia: Heyy, It's me, Natalia Fujimoto! And I'm here with-**

 **Kouga: YO!**

 **Natalia: and we want to say thank you for reading this story. Keep following us in our adventure together! *holds Kouga's hand and waves it in the air***

 **Kouga: You all are awesome for sticking with us even though the story's just begun and more is to come. We also hope you stick around because more things are gonna happen!**

 **Inuyasha: when are we gonna come in?**

 **IceMageNinjaTalia: *pushes Inuyasha out* not yet your not!**

 **Natalia: so anyway that's our thanks, hope you enjoy the filler chapter!**

 **Kouga: and we'll be back on track in the next chapter!**

 **IceMageNinjaTalia: ON TO THE FILLER!**

 _Filler chapter: Sing a song of fun_

Kouga looks up at me with irritablility. "I don't know about this thing you call 'music'." I roll my eyes at his grunt. "Chief, its what they do in my time. We sing songs and play music which is made by Instruments. But since we don't have any, we can do what we also call Karaoke."

My wolf friends look at me weirdly. "What the hell is a 'kardoke'?" I groan at their response. "It's Karaoke, and it's what we do when there's no music to be played but only lyrics are available and Lyrics are the words to a song."

"Oooh sounds like fun, Tali!" Annie squeals with excitement. "We don't know any songs, Natalia." Ginta inputs which brings down Annie's excitement. "Aww." She whines as does Yukaza who is oddly quiet.

"No. No. No don't worry. I can help you learn some songs." It took a while to teach Kouga and the others how to sing and pretty soon everyone was singing their own song which they liked that I listed from my knowledge of songs.

Annie actually sang Dance with the Devil and to be honest for a rock song, she did well stand alone without the music. Yukaza was even more surprising when she sang hanging by a moment cause it's a faster pace song. Ginta sang something more upbeat like All stars while Hokaku sang a love song like Speed of love.

I start to sing as I look over at them and the wolves around me who were staring and I decided on the song I would sing, called Wolf Bite. I smile as I try to remember how the music went before singing.

 _It's another bad dream_

 _Poison in my bloodstream_

My friends are clapping their hands which makes the music instead of us recreating the music.

 _I'm dying but I can't scream_

 _Will you show me the way?_

I jump off the ledge I was standing on, for effect which has them cheering all over again.

 _It's another wolf bite!_

 _Howling in the moonlight_

Everyone starts to howl until the room is echoing of them.

 _I wanna get my life right_

 _Will you show me the way tonight?_

I raise my hand towards Kouga as I sing the last line of the chorus before snatching my hand back and walking towards the entrance of the den.

 _If the darkness falls and my angel calls,_

 _In my dispare, will you be there._

I turn back towards them and point to Kouga who's blushing red from the attention.

 _In the darkest night when I need your light,_

 _Will you show me the way?_

I raise my hand out towards him again my hand extended as he takes it and we run into the woods from under the waterfall, the rest of the wolves following after.

 _If my time runs out and the sky falls down,_

 _Despite my fear will you appear?_

I pretend to look around for Kouga through the trees, when he pops out in front of me laughing.

 _If the world goes blind and I lose my mind,_

 _Will you show me the way tonight?_

Another wolf covers my eyes as I feel Kouga taking my hand and leading me along through the woods.

I uncover my eyes and laugh with Kouga as we hang from a tree the rest of the pack in the trees beside us.

 _Will you show me the way tonight?_

 _Will you show me the way tonight?_

I got down from the tree and start to walk the path.

 _It's another nightmare,_

 _I swear there's something out there_

I make the effort not to laugh as one of the wolves run past several trees behind me. I turn to look as well knowing nothing being there.

 _So save me cause I'm so scared._

 _Will you show me the way?_

Kouga jumps down and lifts me up and takes me away with our pack following behind.

 _It's another werewolf_

 _All dressed up in sheep's wool_

One of the younger wolves jump out of the bushes, wearing his fur pelt which cracks me up at how serious he looks.

 _And changing when the moon's full_

One of the actual wolves jump out of the trees as the kid wolf demon runs back into the bushes. I scream quickly being a bit surprised.

 _Will you show me the way?_

 _When the darkness falls and my angel calls,_

 _In my despair will you be there?_

I look scared when I look behind me to see the pack gone. Kouga hugs me from behind and I look up at him.

 _In the darkest of nights when I need your light,_

 _Will you show me the way?_

Kouga once again takes my hand and draws me back the way we came minutes ago.

 _If my time runs out and the sky falls down,_

 _Despite my fear will you appear?_

 _If the world goes blind and I lose my mind,_

 _Will you show me the way tonight?_

Kouga once again takes my hand after a female wolf demon covers my eyes.

 _If the darkness falls and my angel calls_

 _In my despair will you be there?_

My eyes are uncovered to reveal Kouga in front of me again a grin on his face.

 _In the darknest night when I need your light,_

 _Will you show me the way?_

He leads me away again, towards the den as we get closer back home.

 _If my time runs out and the sky falls down,_

 _Despite my fear, will you appear?_

 _If the world goes blind and I lose my mind,_

 _Will you show me the way tonight?_

My eyes get covered once more as Kouga takes my hand and I feel we're getting closer to the den.

 _In my despair will you be there tonight?_

My eyes get uncovered to see we're back in the den.

Kouga laughs hard. "That was fun, Natalia. No wonder in your time they make music and songs. It's just amazing. And your singing set the mood." Slowly the rest of the pack made their way inside the den all out of breath but joyful none the less.

"Thanks Chief. Glad you have a great time!" I grin widely as I lay on the ground, completely depleted of energy. "Uhh." I wave my arms in the air like noodles. "Can someone help me to my bed? I have fallen and I can't get up." Kouga is the first to see me in distress and helps me up and carries me to my room.

"Thanks Kouga…" I say sleepily as I crash in his arms before I even make it to the bed.

3rd person pov

"Damn, you fell asleep already? Your not even in bed yet." Kouga sweat drops as he drops the she-wolf's already asleep body onto her bed of pelts and covers her up in them.

Kouga walks back out of the now occupied room and back to the main den. He could see how warn out the others already were from Natalia's activities from the past few weeks. _'For a human in wolves's clothing she is surprisingly energized.'_ Kouga thought as he sees Ginta in a heap on the floor with a wet cloth over his head.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" He pokes his old friend's cloth covered head. He blinks as Ginta raises his head from the ground. "Ah, I got such a headache." The short hair wolf winces as he looks up at his Alpha. "What's going on with you?" Ginta rubs his head lightly, trying to relief the headache.

"Oh, the usual." The Alpha shrugs and crosses his arms over his chest as he plots himself on the ground next to the aching wolf demon. "Seems like everyone had fun." Annie throws herself into the mixed conversation with her green/gray hazel eyes surrounded with boredom.

Kouga takes note of all of the wolves being half asleep. "I can definately believe that. Even the dogs themselves are asleep." When Kouga refers to dogs, he means the regular wolves that hang around in the pack.

"Where's Tali at anyway, Chief?" Kouga raises an eyebrow to Annie and gives her a look. "So your where she started calling me 'Chief'." He says it as a statement and not a question. Annie just sweat drops, annoyance hinting in her voice. "Just answer the question, Chief." The Alpha glowers at her. "She fell asleep when I picked her up to take her to her room."

"Where's Hokaku and that Yukaza she-wolf?" Ginta inputs finally sitting up from his heaped position. "Bed." Another wolf quips and Kouga looks to see who it is. "Oh hello, Minko." The broad, blonde male meets Kouga's gaze as he walks over to the small group.

Minko takes a seat beside Annie. "Hey sweet cheeks." He purrs which makes Annie groan in disgust. Minko was the wolf pack's version of a 'Flirtacious pervert' according to Natalia and what's she said about the males from her 'Learning system.' He always flirts with the unmated females, meaning Natalia, Yukaza and Annie were all fair game to him.

"You disgust me surely, Minko." Annie rolls her eyes away from the steel grey eyes of the blonde wolf demon. "That's cause part of you likes the attention I give, but your shy and scared to admit anything." The blonde wolf dares to wrap his arm around the annoyed fem-wolf who cracks his wrist and punches him in the face.

"Don't touch me, you creeper wolf." She gets a tick mark on her forhead the size of a baby rabbit. Kouga groans and sweat drops. "Knew this would happen." Ginta nods his head in agreement.

"Your so cold, Annie-chan~" Minko whines which makes Annie bare her teeth at him even more. "You want to lose your manhood, Minko?" She pratically seeths with irritablility at the male wolf. "Ah, so cold yet so beauitful." He purrs again but this time keeps his distance in case Annie holds true to her promise.

"One day she's just gonna rip it off with her bare hands, Minko. And we won't feel sorry for you in the least." Ginta sweat drops this time a sigh forming on his breath. Kouga nods his head.

"I'd like to see that." Minko cries a hurt expression on his face. "You both are terrible friends! How hurtful, Alpha!" Minko raises a fist hand and tries to hide his tears even though their already in a waterfall down his face. "Stop crying you bitch." Kouga bonks him on the head. "Owwie.." Minko whines while rubbing his bump.

"How pathetic… a wolf of great respects gets downgraded to a perverted 'tail' chaser." Tail chaser is what they refer to their males who chase unmated females. Minko glares at her. "That's really cruel, Annie-chan!" Annie gives him an annoyed look. "Tell someone who cares." Her and Ginta speak each other's minds.

Minko slumps over in his place and collapses the rest if the way on the floor. Kouga grumbles. "Idiot," He stands up and steps on Minko's head and digs his foot into the back of his skull so it would bury in the ground. "Get to bed you mangy dogs." "Yes, sir." Everyone calls out and soon each wolf was headed to their respected rooms for the night.

 **IceMageNinjaTalia: sorry it's so short for this chapter even though it's filler. Hope you'll forgive me for giving this out instead of the next chapter but I must plan it out efficiently as well as work to edit it. I know you all will be pleased with the outcome.**

 **Natalia: when will it be done?**

 **IceMageNinjaTalia: not sure yet! But I will let everyone know soon as I can! The song featured is called Wolf bite by Owl city and just to let you know it took me forever! And I mean FOREVER to find a wolf related song that was CURRENT and GOOD.**

 **I know there was Shakira and her song she-wolf which would've made more sense but no I don't like the kind of mood that song even sets plus I wanted upbeat but wolf related which is what I got from Wolf Bite. Go listen to it yourself whne you have the chance.**

 **Also yes there is a referance to a spongebob episode in there, if you caught it good job you were spot on. If you haven't noticed Minko is gonna be like the 'Miroku' of the wolf pack. And Annie, who's inspired by one of my long time besties on here, BloodShedWinter, is the 'Sango' of the group but has more depth than Sango and it shows sometimes with how physical she can get with Minko so he won't touch her.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the filler, and I'll be back soon with another chapter as we get back on track with the main story. Please review and have a good day/night :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Bonds that binds us

**Hey minna Since there's no votes on the Poll WHICH IS OPEN GO CHECK MY BIO PAGE, I shall do a little cutive chapter.**

 **Basically this one will show the bond that is forming between Talia and Kouga. (as if the filler chapter didn't show enough of it as is?)**

 **I'm also gonna be giving the three Wolf Demon Ocs more depth as well. Meaning I'll show more of Minko, Annie and Yukaza's characters as well as hint at Nero's (from chapter 3) character.**

 **Thanks again to the guest reviewers for their lovely reviews: Day and Awesome guest. Glad you both are enjoying the story.**

 **To be honest when I thought of this idea I was thinking** _ **"Nah, there's a bunch of variations of that kind of story."**_ **But then I thought more.**

" _ **How could I make it original? Let's see… how bout making her the first to be dragged to the Feudal Era and having no contact with humans when she first gets there but get dragged by something more dangerous than what dragged Kagome down. Have her meet someone through her being rescued through an event that's not a demon attack."**_

 **That was my first idea for this story. And look at it now we're already at chapter 5 and counting.**

 **Now let's get to the story! Hope you all enjoy it as I will writing it! ^-^**

" _All I want now is to be with you_

 _Cause you know I've been everywhere else_

 _Looking back at what you got me through_

 _You knew me better than I knew myself_

 _When I feel lost and I can't find my way_

 _When words are at a loss I can can hear you say_

 _I'll be by your side_

 _When all hope has died_

 _I will still be around_

 _Oh and I, I'm still on your side_

 _When everything's wrong_

 _I will still be around_

 _By your side"_

 _By your side-Lifehouse_

 _Chapter 5: Bonds that bind us_

"Chief! Chief!" I call out to him from his cliff ledge inside the huge cave den. Kouga opens one eye and looks at me lazily. "What is it, she-beast?" He gives me a blank stare. Somehow he's adapted from calling me by my name to various nicknames he's making up on the spot. I growl and stomp my foot.

"She-beast? Your one to talk, Alphaboy!" Kouga gives me his full on attetion. "Look when you actually use my name instead of calling me "Chief" all the time I'll call you by your real name again!" I grind my foot into the solid ground under my feet.

"When did it turn out like this?" Ginta and the others look on at Kouga's and mine obvious spat. Minko shakes his head with a long sigh. "Seems like everyday their at each other's throats." Annie huffs and sits up from her position against a boulder.

"I know what happened and it had to do with that northern tribe wolf chick. Ever since she flirted with Kouga, they've been at each others throats because Talia got jealous. Not to menion what happened during her whole swooning of Kouga plan." She hums when I give her a deadly go to hell look.

"Your gonna pay for saying that Annie!" I pratically hiss at her. I still have the fresh memory in my mind of that day.

 _3 week earlier_

" _Kouga, thank you for having us." The Northern Elder bows with thanks. It was a special time for the tribes to mingle with each other apparently. Too bad nobody told me about it and even bothered to mention that I would get HARRASSED by other male wolves. My patience was already warn thin because they had been in our den and home for almost a week._

" _Stupid tribe customs.." I grind my teeth for the four-hundredth time this week as yet again another Northern Wolf male approaches me with the idea of mating. Some were decent, other's were god aweful especially the ones who tried to molest me. Annie and Minko had to save my more than once when the males got physical._

 _I was breathing fire of annoyance especially with the Elder's bratty Niece, Ayame who was all over Kouga. "Yo, Ayame. Give the guy some space, your worse than a deadly virus." One of the wolves snide at the red head fem-wolf._

 _When she was clinging to him and soaking up all of his attention is where it got bad for me because with him distracted like most of the wolves were with the celebration, I got cornered by three brawny males._

" _Go away!" I growled at the three who were trying to corner me. I look over one of their shoulders at Kouga who was clearly stuck with the Elder's attention and his friggin niece._

" _Awe, don't be like that, Honey." One of the males, who had a deep northern accent which was odd to hear had purred. His eyes were a dangerous poison green color with his sleek black hair being piled up into a high ponytail._

 _One of the others, a wolf with light blue eyes and a copper color red short hairdo, grabs me by the wrist and tries to pull me towards them. "Let me go!" My eyes sharpen into an evil glare of hate._

" _How bout we have some fun with the Human wolf?" The last of the three said eagerly. His dirty blonde hair was as dirty as his appearance with his smokey grey eyes to match his digusting appearance. 'No!' I squirm more as one of them grabs me around the waist and tries to pull me in for a kiss._

" _No!" I try to kick the one who has me by the waist but it nicks the guy holding my wrist. "Bitch!" the one I kicked grabs me by my hand and flings me towards the wall. "AH!" I crumple on the floor as I glare up at the three of them, my eyes moist but I refuse to cry in pain._

" _How about we make her beg boys?" The black hair male, who seemed like the leader suggestes as the dirty blonde hair wolf grabs me by my hair. I hiss and grab my scalp due to pain. "Let. Me. Go!" I snarl at them but my hissing and snarls are useless without the power to back it up._

 _The copper hair male punches me solid in the stomach, making me cringe and gasp in pain. "Not so tough without your pure wolf demon friends, aren't you, Worthless Wolf?" I groan in pain when the black hair male slams his elbow into my back._

"… _not…worthless…" I groan out after the dirty blonde wolf lets me fall back to the floor. "Whatcha blabbering about, worthless?" I raise my head about as high as I could. "I'm…not Worthless…" My eyes burn with anger._

 _The dirty blonde wolf kicks me in the stomach. I cough in pain and yelp from the blow. I see blood on the ground near my mouth and a coppery taste in my throat. 'No…' they continue to beat me and grope me but I'm unable to fight. I yelp loudly when I feel them scratching my skin, drawning blood and leaving scars._

" _Help me… Kouga…" I said under my breath. "Hey get away from her!" I heard a male voice shout. I open my eyes slightly to see Minko, Ginta and Annie standing in the corridor. "Or what? What are some pathetic wolves like you gonna do?" the black hair male scoffed. Annie was on him in seconds already making his body and indent in the rocky ground surface. Ginta and Minko didn't hold back on their opponents either._

 _When the three northern wolves finally fled to the den area, they were covered in bruises and had several broken bones. "M-minna…" I choke out as the three turn to my crumpled body still lying on the floor, I was a mess. The armor plate on my fur clothing was ripped away exposing my boobs. I had a million scratches over my back, chest and legs. I had blood dripping from my mouth and a huge bruise on my abdomen._

" _Talia!" Annie's eyes gave away her fear and anger towards the wolves who did this to me. 'So, Kouga didn't sense I was in danger…why?' The boys got me to my feet and helped me back to the den area. I got to view just what Kouga was doing while I was getting molested and assaulted. Ayame was clinging to Kouga's arm as the words that come out of the elder's mouth shatter my faith in the Alpha wolf._

" _Would you consider, later, that Ayame be your mate? It would help the tribes emmensly." His next words were this. "I'll think about it…" I couldn't even listen to the rest of it as I break away from Minko and Ginta and sprint to my room. "Wait Talia, your injured!" the two yelled at me but I had no care in the world, only betrayal and shattered promises._

 **Xxx…**

"Talia, please relax. Your over doing yourself." Hokaku urges me as I walks up to the waterfall drop that's just a few feet above the cave. My thoughts were else where than what Hokaku was telling me. "Don't tell me what I'm over doing, Hokaku!" I yell at him my whole body tense with heldback agression. I try to calm myself before I rip into my friend.

"Hokaku… please leave me be. I know your watching me for our friends but please leave." I look up at him with sincerity and he nods giving me a small smile. "Be careful, ok?" he says as he walks back down towards the den.

I look out at the view in front of me and sigh longingly. I could feel tears drip their way down my face and my chest feels tight and suffocating. I clentch a fist and press it into my chest, my heart squeezing from torment and loss.

' _Look what you've done to me, Kouga… I wouldn't be in this pain if you had been the one to save me when I called your name…the first time I say your name and you don't come…'_ I crumple into a pile on the rocky cliff and sob my aching heart out once more.

Kouga's POV

"I don't know what's happened between us…" I mutter as I look at the small group of friends. I run a hand through my hair as I state. "What happened that day… what made her hate me?" I was in a struggle, I haven't had the slightest idea of what's been wrong with Talia for weeks. She's always bitter, always mean spirited and now fights have broke out between us every day and almost every time she sees me.

Something had to have happened to make her hate me and to be so stubborn she never asks for help when she hunts on her own. And each time she gets a kill she comes back in a bloody cut up mess. It's like her life doesn't matter and she's throwing away caution so she can strong.

Minko sighs. "Kouga, we want to tell you…" Yukaza meets my gaze too, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. "We truly do…" Annie sighs loudly and looks over at me, her eyes clouded with emotions.

"Talia has to be the one to tell you what happened…" That didn't give me hope in the slightest. I wanted to talk to her normally like we've always had, but since the celebration she's more dark and demonish, like her bright spirit had been broken.

' _Who broke your sunny, loving spirit, Natalia…?'_ I thought as I look towards the cave entrance where she had vanish through with Hokaku following after her to keep her company. I look away from the entrance when Hokaku walks back in.

"Where's Talia?" Minko asks jumping to his feet. Hokaku looks to us. "On the waterfall's edge just above us." Annie barks at the poor male. "Well? Is she ok?!" Hokaku flinches and looks down. Annie and the others got a clue but I was left in the dark.

"What's wrong with her?!" I grab the front of Hokaku's pelt armor and raise him off the ground. "Aah!" Hokaku gaps in shock and fearfully looks at me. Annie grabs my arm and yanks my wrist from Hokaku. "Ask her yourself." Her eyes were so cold and dead it gave my organs frostbite.

I grind my teeth together and glare at Talia's best friend. "I WOULD IF SHE'D TALK TO ME INSTEAD OF INSULTING ME!" I roar which doesn't phase the copper hair girl. Her glare is still cold. As it was that day too.

 _3 week earlier_

" _Why are you glaring at me, Annie?! This is the 12_ _th_ _time today!" I glower at her but she doesn't back down like she normally does._

" _Because you caused Talia pain. Too bad nobody will ever tell you." The fem-wolf walks away Minko looking back towards him as she and him go for a swim._

' _Pain…what pain?'_

 **Xxx..**

"You still don't know anything. Awe, poor Alpha." She starts belittling me. I just grind my teeth together and bite my tongue. She just laughs at my patheticness. Suddenly the whole cave grew silent. I smell the air. _'The bird's scent….Oh no! Talia!'_ I jump up and run towards the waterfall entrance. "Kouga! Where are you going?!" Minko shouts as I break through the water and start climbing up the rocky peak.

"Talia!" I shout to her as I see one of the birds approaching. The girl looks towards me a sad expression is replaced with malice. "What do you want?!" Her eyes are red and puffy from her crying. "Run to me, Talia! We're not safe here!" I point behind her, the birds not even 3 feet away from the cliff edge.

Talia's eyes widen and she struggles to her feet as she runs towards me. "No… No…!" She screams as she trips over a 3 inch crack in the rocks. "Talia!" I dash towards her the bird inching closer. I grasp her arm in the same second the bird latches onto her leg. "Ahhh!" She wails from the talons of the bird digging into her leg. "Talia!" The bird starts taking off, it's hold on Talia equals mine.

"Ahh! Don't let me go!" Her body gets lifted up in the air as I'm digging my feet into thr gravel to keep us both grounded. "I'd never dream of it!" I grunt as I dig them deeper as the bird is getting closer to the cliff edge. "KOUGA!" I glance behind me to see our friends running towards us and all grab on to me and Talia.

"Don't you let go of her, Kouga!" Annie screams grabbing Minko's waist who's keeping me grounded with Ginta and hokaku while Yukaza and Nero are keeping them grounded. "We're running out of ground!" Talia screams as the bird reaches the cliff edge and in a swooping motion upwards, breaks Minko, Ginta and Hokaku's grip on my legs, making the 6 of them drop in a pile on the clff edge.

"No!" I yell out at them as the bird takes us farther away from the den and our friends. Talia grips tighter on my arms, wrapping them around her back so I won't fall as she holds me tighter.

I could see the wheels spinning in her head. She looks at me sternly, her eyes turning into emeralds. "Kouga!" I was startled when she said my name for the first time. "Y-yea?!" Talia looks me straight in the eyes, her green eyes hardening with determination.

"Your gonna have to trust me, Alright?!" She screams as the wind current gets louder in our ears. I smile at the déjà vu. I see us back in the ragging waterfall and me telling her to trust me so I could save her. "Fully, with my life." I rest my forehead against her, my pulse pounding from our current situation even though my heart is racing for a different reason.

"I'm gonna let go of your back! I need you to tighten your grip on me for a minute, I'm gonna slash it's talons off!" I blink in surprise and lean back to look at her with confusion. "Your not a wolf demon though!" She gives me a wolfish grin.

"Don't you trust me?" She rest her forehead back against mine her smile remains. I nod my head wordlessly. "Good!" she lets go off my back as I grip harder onto her as she swings her upper half towards her captured leg and starts slashing at it.

' _Huh?'_ I blink my eyes, each time she slashes her nails got longer until one full and deep slash cuts through the leg of the bird. The bird screeches with pain as we plummet. I grasp onto her tightly as we hit the lake water with a _slap_ and pain moves through my back.

I grab her arm and pull her up with me to the surface. "Talia! Talia.. you alright?" I hug her to me after we get out of the lake. She goes limp in my arms but remains conscious. "Kouga…" I choke on my words when she says my name again. She raises one soft hand towards my face and cups my cheek. "I'm so sorry…" I saw tears dripping from her eyes not just water.

"No!" I hug her close and bury my face in her neck. "Don't apologize! You did nothing wrong." She brings my chin back up and looks at me, her eyes full of pain and sadness. My lip quivers slightly at how broken her eyes truly looked. "I hurt you deeply, Kouga. I..i was cruel to you, sinicle and always argued with you these past 3 weeks…. It was out of your control, I know that now.

"During celebration week, nobody had told me the northern males would be trying to get mated. I was subjegated to it as well…" My heart drops in my chest at this knowledge. _'What? I told them that she was supposed to be left out of it!'_ She continues which breaks through my thoughts.

"I was constantly approached by the male wolves throughout that week… Minko and Annie got me out of the rough ones while I was able to avoid a few… I wasn't so lucky on the last day of the celebration…" I grind my teeth together before choking out. "You don't need to tell me..-" "I need to! Please Kouga…" I could hear the begging in her voice.

I nod and she continues again. "I had gotten out of the hot spring and was headed back to the den area when I was cut off by three North wolf males. They were worse than the others, and very vicious. I fought back against them. I had kick one of them and he punched me in the face, knocking me over...

"One of the others grabbed my hair and yanked me up as the assaulted me more, with blows to my gut and my back. I had coughed up blood. They were laughing at me… calling me worthless wolf… I fought back again but a kick to the stomach had broken my struggles.

"All I could do after was… scream and yelp in pain… as they…" Talia sobs into my arms, my arms like steel around her body. "What did they do, Talia?" I whisper, anger was seething off of me.

"They molested me…. And scratched up my body, which no has scars all over it… I was so weak and scared… I had called your name but it was hopeless cause my voice was just as broken as my body…. Annie, Minko and Ginta came and beat the three wolves up and chased them away. They tried to get your attention but you were busy with Ayame and her uncle…" she chokes up on her words.

"You saw that didn't you…?" My worries were realized. Talia had saw me tell the Elder, Ayame's _uncle_ that I would _think_ about mating with her. Talia chokes up more.

"Oh, Kami-sama. Talia, I'm so sorry…" I hold her tightly to me. Tears were choking up my voice as I speak. "I should've saved you! I should've banished them from our territory! I should've… I should've _killed them_." My grip tightes as Talia hugs me just as tightly.

"Don't let me go… Kouga.." Talia's voice breaks from her pain. "I wouldn't dream of it, you foolish she-wolf." I crack a smirk and bury her face in my neck as I change my grip on her differently so I can stand up. She wraps her arms around my neck loosly and hides her face in my neck, I could feel her tears slow down.

"I know… I know you would've saved me, Kouga… I know, because you always save me… I know I'm still just a foolish human, but I know my blood is of a wolf… I know I may not be human…" She holds out a necklace I've never noticed before, from around her neck. It was a wolf fang tied onto a teather necklace rope. "but I know I'll find out how I became like this…"

I rub her back soothingly. "You knew the truth… that you're not full human." She nods slightly. "I knew sometimes after Uzukaza. My nails had grew, I saw that. I had blood under them, I had riped through Uzukaza, I know this now. Something is different about me. And it's trying to get out."

I have a far away look on my face as I feel Talia lulling to sleep to my walking pattern. "I'll help you learn the truth… I'll help you find yourself…just as long as you stay with me too, Natalia…" I hide my eyes with my bangs as we slowly reach the den as the sun sinks slowly into cool blues, flaming reds and oranges.

 **Xxx…**

Natalia's pov

I blink my eyes open to a bigger room. I could feel someone next to me. I look over to see Kouga lying beside me, holding my hand like a lifevest. I smile warmly and slip closer to him until his grip changes from my hand to around my waist, holding me nex to him. He purrs in his sleep as he feels my warmth come in contact with his skin.

I stroke his cheek thoughtfully. _'My life is in your hands, Kouga…only you can repair my broken spirit…"_ I slowly fall back asleep to the rythme of his soft breathing.

 **Sorry to end on that note!**

 **And yay, it's not offical but you guys got to see some major progress with them as well as double backing towards the beginning of the chapter.**

 **This was the hardest chapter I ever had to write before because I've had to stop various times because I broke down crying because of how tormenting and horrible it is that Natalia had to go through that.**

 **It teachers her something and that's never to trust a stranger, even a kind one. Meaning later she may or may not be so kind to our favorite crew!**

 **The Poll is still up go check my home page and please vote for the scenario you want to see happen towards the end of the next chapter.**

 **Please do or the chapter will be delayed or pushed back again like with this one. Review on the way out and have a lovely Day/Night :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Changing of time

**OK! Time to get started on the next one. This chapter will be nothing but the inu gang. I hope everyone liked the last chapter, damn it took a long time to write it and not continue to cry like a bitch cause it really hurt me good for that chapter and yes if u didn't figure it out that song sequence in the 4** **th** **chapter was Natalia's version of a music video! XDDD**

 **Because this chapter has no connection to the last one there won't be a previous look at the last chapter as there been in the first 3 chapters. I know the last 2 chapters didn't have one but they weren't connected what so ever.**

 **I think nobody's gonna do the Poll so I'll have to ask one of my friends or fellow readers for their oppinion unless they won't give one then I'll be screwed to try and figure out the ending for the next chapter the 'Major change' chapter is what I like to call it because things will happen quicker.**

 **Now I bet someone of you are wonder (once actual reviews are done for the other chapter)**

 **How did she know she was different, when she never hinted at thinking she was different to begin with?**

 **Well, let me explain. She has a feeling she's different because of the memories of her body being covered in Uzukaza's blood back in the first chapter and her nails being longer.**

 **Her speed is also a hint in her mind because she mentions how she was never athletic? That's another hint in her mind just like how she was made fun off as a child. More will be explained in later chapters so keep it in mind.**

 **How come you didn't go into more detail and diologue on the flashbacks?**

 **Because it would've taken a lot more time, especially when the characters explained it later. I know I didn't go into much on Ayame flirting with Kouga or make her seem like she's attracted to him.**

 **I was keeping it sutle because of Natalia's character, she doesn't need full blown executions or dialogue. What she sees is what she basically knows, which is how most girls are.**

 **Does the scene with Kouga and Natalia morph into something more at the moment?**

 **No, mostly because I don't want it to be like "oh the second time Kouga runs into Kagome he falls in love with her unlike the first time" except with Natalia being in danger for the second time.**

 **Theirs is gonna be more depth while I think Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship maybe more spot on later on. But don't worry about Natalia and Kouga at the moment they will get more intune but that's as the story progresses.**

 **Also I may have slightly forgot the minor stuff like how Natalia wears glasses and has that wolf fang necklace, after this chapter those will be mentioned like with her cleaning her glasses with her fur sleeve, adjusting her glasses on her face, even where her glasses might fall off her face, same with her necklace with her fingering it, playing with it in her hand those sorts of things.**

 **Now about the chapter!**

 **This chapter is not gonna be about Natalia and the wolves or even about her human friends in the real world. This one is all about Kagome and her friends. You may want to pay great attention to the beginning of this chapter because this chapter will show something that was hinted about in chapter 3. It maybe obvious unless you don't remember chapter 3.**

 **Now the disclaimer if Kouga will help me *looks over at the silent wolf demon***

 **Kouga: *looks up from a nature magazine* Ice-chan doesn't own Inuyasha and it's characters, like me. Just the story plot and OC's featured. Can I go home now?**

 **Your free to go! Now, on to the story! Sorry once again for the long A/N! ^w^'**

" _Look at this photograph_

 _Everytime I do, it makes me laugh_

 _How did our eyes get so red?_

 _And what the hell is on Joey's head_

 _And this is where I grew up,_

 _I think the present owner fixed it up_

 _I never knew we went without_

 _The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

 _And this is where I went to school_

 _Most of the time I had better things to do_

 _Criminal record says I broke in twice_

 _I must've done it half a dozen times_

 _I wonder if it's too late_

 _Should I go back and try to graduate?_

 _Life's better now than it was back then_

 _If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _Oh, god I_

 _Every memory of looking out the backdoor_

 _I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

 _It's hard to say it time to say it_

 _Good bye. Goodbye_

 _Every memory of walking out the front door_

 _I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

 _It's hard to say it, time to say it_

 _Goodbye, Goodbye"_

 _Photograph-Nickelback_

 _Chapter 6: Changing of time_

The dark hair female wakes to the sounds of the birds chirping in a nearby tree outside her window. It was a new day and the girl wanted to live for it like she always does. She stretched her arms out as she sits up in her bed. She yawns loudly as her mom calls for her telling her that breakfast is ready. "Ok!" She calls back as she hops out of her comfy bed she will surely miss the next few months she'll be gone to the other realm.

Her little brother and grandfather had beaten her down stairs for breakfast as they all sit down for their morning meal. "How did everyone sleep?" her mom asks the 3 of them who were digging into their food with gusto.

"Pretty good mom, hope you don't mind me leaving a bit early today?" the girl asks as she chews on her tofu and seaweed misou. Her mom nods approvingly. "As long as you come back to visit us, sweetheart." Her little brother excuses himself to go play video games.

He turns on the tv which the news comes on annoucing something the girl hadn't heard about before. "Oh, there showing that report they showed a few months back." Her brother inputs as he notices his sister staring at the screen.

" _-This is just an update on the most mysterious disappearance in Japan History. Just 7 months earlier, young Teenager Natalia Fujimoto, 18 who had recently moved into a new home with her family, Tomoia Fujimoto her mother, Kenturo Fujimoto, her father and 20 year old Tavera Fujimoto, her older sister."_

"7 months ago…? Natalia…?" the girl couldn't believe what was being told on her tv. She continues to listen in to the annoucement.

" _Just hours after moving in to the lovely home, Natalia was reported by her sister to have 'Vanished' after being pulled under in their swimming pool. Tavera states that it was out of nowhere, her sister was screaming right before her eyes and was repeatedly being jerked under the water's surface until just minutes of her struggle insued she was pulled under a final time. She mentioned that her shadow and body had vanished from the water's surface as well even after checking the water."_

"How is that even possible…?" The girl was distraught with shock as the news report went on.

" _After these past few months, no words has been heard of the poor girl's appearance or condition. Police believe that this is a unsolved case of a runaway girl faking disappearance. Even the family and friends of Natalia Fujimoto have lost hope of her coming home. However Tavera, the older sister to Natalia, Jacob Warring, Allie Newheart, Westen Aviary, Zara Waver and Marko Valenten, close friends to the missing girl, haven't lost hope of her coming home. They continue to pray for her. I'm Loriena Mokoto and this is Tokyo news."_

"At least they haven't lost hope of her being found." Her mother sighs loudly after the report goes off. Her grandpa huffs, his face contorted into a frown. "It's terrible that the girl's parents have given up hope! They should be more like their eldest daughter and have more faith of her returning to them!"

The young girl hadn't taken her eyes off of the news report. She remembers Natalia, she was a student at her high school, who was picked on a lot by the older students and faculty personel for her habit of 'bringing' dogs to school with her. She had moved a month after winter break. The girl's mind was swirling with thoughts about the notorious "Dog Girl" as people referred to her at school.

"Kagome!" the girls thought were broken by her mom who was looking over at her. "Your bag is fully pack. Tell your friends I said hi and I packed a big lunch, enough for all of you." Her mom hands over a large yellow back pack that was twice Kagome's weight. It weighted like bricks but she had no trouble carrying it through the shrine's well into the Feudal Era where she was going.

"Thanks mom, I'll see ya, when I see ya." She hugs the older woman and waves bye to the men in her life as she runs out the front door and towards the shrine where the well was hidden away in.

She opens the doors and looks down to the old beat up well that has survived centuries and yet still remains. She climbs over the side of the well and hops on through as a blue light engulfs her.

Main POV

I climb my way out of the well as I push the bag over the edge as it lands on the grass beside the well. "Urg." I groan as I pull myself over the side of it and climb back out. I breath a sigh of relief as I look at the woodsy scenery. It's so peaceful here. I pick up the bag and hoist it onto my shoulder as I walk towards the village that's just outside the woods. The same village I wound up in just a month ago when I was dragged through the well.

' _It still bothers me about what had happened to her. Where is she now? Maybe it's similar to what happened to me just a month ago, yet if it was true then…she could be here somewhere.'_ My thoughts were broken when I reached the village and make my way to a familiar hut.

"Kagome! Your back!" a ball of fur jumps onto me as I enter the hut. I laugh and hugs the small kitsune to my chest. "Hi Shippo." I smile warmly, thoughts about Natalia's condition and whereabouts are forgotten.

"Welcome back, Lady Kagome." Miroku greets me from his seat next to an already dying fire that must've been lit late last night to still be going. Sango's light snoozing is broken as she looks up at me. "How was your visit back home?" The demon slayer gives me a kind smile.

"It was good. Where's Inuyasha?" I sweat drop, normally he would be the first to visit me at the well before anyone else. Miroku scratches his chin and thinks before snapping his fingers.

"He went to get us some breakfast. We had stayed up late because of a wandering demon had approached the village." Ah that explains why Sango was asleep a minute ago, also normally she's the first to get up.

Speaking of the devil himself, the red kimono clad half-demon walks into the hut. "I'm baaa- Kagome?!" The Hanyo cuts off his sudden cheerful tone when he sees me standing in the room. "When you get back?" Inuyasha's eyes were bugged out with surprise.

I scratch my temple with my index finger and sweat drop. "Hehehe, I just showed up." I giggle slightly, the ackwardness was increasing. "Did you eat breakfast already?" He asks as he sets his catch out on the new lit fire thanks to Shippos' magic.

"Yea, I did. Oh yea. Mom packed a lunch big enough for all of us for later." I take a seat as my friends dig into the fish Inuyasha caught. It was the size of a cod fish. My mind wanders to the news report as they eat. What could've happened, what did Tavera see that day?

If they didn't live so far from where I do I would've visit them before I came here. _'too bad they moved to Kado. That's almost 2 hundred miles from where I live, I'd have to take a train, and two buses to get there.'_ I musy've had a weird look on my face because Sango and Inuyasha were staring at me.

"Huh?" I look at the 4 of them including Sango's cat demon friend, Kirara. "Kagome, what's on your mind? You've been in a daze for 5 minutes." Sango quips, the dark hair girl had a look of concern framed on her face.

My ear burn with embarrassment. My words came out as a stutter from my embarrassment. "R-Really? Haha, I didn't even notice!" my voice got high, which made Inuyasha give me a stern look. He knew I was lying right away.

"Tell the truth, Kagome." I look around and stammer. "We…we need to get going! Yea, how are we gonna get more jewel shards if we're sitting around here?" I might as well have said that using Inuyasha's voice. It was only something he would say.

My friends all gave me a look before we all left the hut and headed out. Shippo, Sango and Miroku all ride on Kirara while Inuyasha carries me back to our last location before my depature home.

"What is with you today? I've never see you so freaked out over something before." Inuyasha leers at me after dropping me down from his back when we reach a familiar place we last were. "I-I'll tell you guys later." _'after I sort out how I'm gonna tell them..'_ We start walking along the path through a set of woods. All the while Inuyasha and Shippo are inspecting my bag for the goodies it may hold.

"Damn, your Mom packed a lot of stuff in here. Some things I've never seen before." Inuyasha pulls out a small black item from my bag with ear buds attached to it. "What the hell is this?" I squeaked when he holds it out in the open for everyone to see as I snatch it from his hand. "Where the hell did she find this at?" I look down at my recently missing mp3 that went missing around valentines day.

"What in the world is that, Lady Kagome?" Miroku inputs as he sees me holding my mp3 like it's a jewel. "It's a music player." I state pointedly which confuse everyone. "Music player? What's music?" Sango asks her eyebrow raises slightly. I sigh loudly, knowing it would be hard to explain. "It's a form of entertainment from my time. We listen to it anytime of the day." I unplug the earbuds and play a quiet and sweet song.

The five of them, including Kirara all listen to the music coming from my mp3 player. "Nice melody." Sango and Miroku agree as the song ends while Inuyasha looks confused. "What other kinds of music is there?" The hanyo asks his ears twitching trying to adjust to the sounds around them. I try to think of the many I know of. "Hmm." I begin as I try to think of some.

"Country, classical, hip hop, R&B, Rock, Heavy Metal, Pop, Christian which is like religious music, Rap… and I think that's it." I raise an eye brow at them, they all had their jaws dropped and just astonished looks in particular.

"Eh? What's wrong?" I stare at them as they shake off their expressions. "That's a lot of different kinds of music, Kagome. How could anyone listen to so much?" Shippo boast in a confused manner. I sweat drop and try to laugh it off. "It's cause we don't Shippo, there's way too much music in my time to be able to listen to them all."

Inuyasha gaps at me his amber eyes almost pop out of his head. "No way! How the hell is there so much music in your time?" I blink and tilt my head at him. "It's cause it's been made ages ago after this Era." They look at me dumbfounded once more.

"That's really insane." Miroku blinks his wide eyes. Sango pipes up with a question. "How do they make it?" I hum and scratch my head lightly trying to think of how they make it. "They use musical instruments. Like this." I play the instrumental part of the song I previously played.

"That's a guitar and drum combo. It's used in most songs besides a base guitar, keyboard and other kinds. The lyrics is the different part of it." Shippo gives me a quizzical look and puts his head into his palm. "How do the lyrics work?"

I grin at this because it entertains me on how they ask questions over something like music. "Lyrics is the vocals being sung in a song. It's what creates the story for a song while the music sets the theme of the song."

Sango crosses her arms over her chest and tilts her head to the side. "So it's like a story? A song makes a story?" Inuyasha shakes his head, trying to unconfuse his brain. "Ah, enough of this talk about music, your making my brain hurt!"

Shippo gives him a pointed look. "A simple question makes your brain hurt." Inuyasha glares at the kit and hisses. "Watch it, brat! I'll turn you into a sheeshkabob!" I tease him by giving him the same look. "Wow, a big word for a simple-minded idiot." Inuyasha gives me an equal glare.

"Do I have to turn you into one too?!" he yells which I get up in his face. "That's called Canibalism and last I checked, you're a dog demon, not a wild animal!" Inuyasha exclaims with confusion.

"What the fuck is canibalism?!" We all leer at him for his stupidity. Seriously? He doesn't know what canibalism is? "It means when a Human eats another human. And don't say it doesn't count for you cause it does." Sango remarks to his dumb question.

I look back over my friends. Miroku's a monk who has a curse in his left hand that was passed down to him from his grandfather. Sango's a demon slayer, a person who hunts and kills demons, just like her family and village who were all killed by demons when the demon slayers left the village for a day.

Shippo's a fox demon child who's an orphan, his father had been killed by two demon brothers who had possessed jewel shards, if used by demons enhances their strength and power.

Inuyasha's a half-demon of a full blood dog demon father and a human mother, who are both deceased. He has an older full blooded demon brother who wants nothing to do with him.

We are a very messed up group of beings, me including since I'm a reincarnation of a powerful priestess who had once protected the Shikon Jewel, and while under my care, it got shattered and splitted off. Now we have to collect its shards and bring it together again to put an end to misery and deaths among demons and humans.

I still don't know how I got dragged into this. I guess it all started when I was pulled into the well by a demon by the name of misteress centipeid who was after the jewel that was inside of me. And that's where everything just went down hill and got crazier and crazier.

"So, Kagome. What was bugging you earlier?" Inuyasha pesters as we continue our walk through the oddly quiet woods. I blink in surprise and let out a squeak of surprise. I didn't think he'd remember at all.

"It was something that had shown on tv this morning." I paused as I see Sango and Miroku stop ahead of us. "A village. What great luck." Shippo cheers as we got closer to the duo looking out at the scenery. He was right there was a village just a mile away. "Cool, lets stop there for the night and rest." I vocalize excitly, it was good cause I didn't want to sleep on the ground just yet for the first night back.

We made our way into the village which was busiling with people as we made our way to an inn and paid for a room to sleep in. "This place is big for an inn." Sango points out as the owner shows us to the biggest room available.

"It really is. I've never seen one this big before." Shippo adds to her comment. We all nod in agreement as we walk into the big room which the owner left to us to explore and get out the things we need from a huge closet nearby.

We all sit down and relax but it's shortlived when Inuyasha recalls. "You never answered my questions, Kagome." I groan in return as the rest look over at me in reponse to my groaning. "It was just something that showed on the tv this morning." I sigh sitting back up to look at them after my back had hit the floor with my groaning.

"Well what was it Kagome?" Sango asks as I remember our packed Lunch from my mom which I bring out and we eat as we talk. I pop in a bit of rice into my mouth, thinking before I continue. "It was about my old classmate. She had moved away several months ago and had been missing for 7 months." Everyone pauses on their next bite of food.

Miroku drops a sushi roll into his robe, Sango drops her omlet roll back into the lunch bento, Shippo keeps his grip on his item of food while Inuyasha was mid-bite of his riceball. Even Kirara was coughing, choking on a tuna roll Sango was feeding her.

"What do you mean she's been missing for 7 months? Please explain, Lady Kagome." Miroku was the first to defrost from his frozen posture. I look down and put my chopsticks on my lunch as I try to gather my thoughts. "It was a news report, or rather an update on the subject of her missing crisis. It told how she had just moved into a new home, hours before her vanishing." Sango interupts. "Vanishing? But you said before she's missing?" I shake my head and gaze at them.

"They say she's missing but what happened was she vanished. Her sister saw the whole thing. They went swimmin in their backyard pool, her sister had told them that it just happened. She was being pulled down in the pool by something unseen. In minutes she was dragged under the water, her whole body vanishing out of nowhere."

Miroku frowns his eyebrows furrowed. "That's highly impossible for someone to just vanish. And you said you just found out about this?" Sango gives me a worried glance. "Were you friends with her? You seem to know her if you say she was your classmate before." I nod at their questions.

"I just found out this morning. Apparently Mom, Grandpa and Souta had seen the report earlier when it was first talked about. She and I were classmates, but I did know her only a little. Not many people liked her. No even the teachers or faculty members." I look down at my food, solemnly.

Shippo looks towards me, his eyes shakey and moist. "What do you mean, people didn't like her? What was so bad about her?" I frown and continue to look at my food. "There was nothing wrong with her, to be honest. She was kind, considerate, and smart. It's how she was looked at that made people dislike her, to the point they almost hated her. She's a normal girl, but weird things would always happen when she was around.

"Like every morning going to school, she'd get followed by these wild dogs all the way. When people saw this, they called her 'Dog Girl', they said she smelled like a mutt or some big dog when they never even owned a pet at her house." Sango slams her hand on the ground beside her. "That's just terrible. How could people treat her like that?" the boys shake their heads with disapproval.

"Oh but she does have friends. Her friends lived a bit aways out of tokyo closer to where she lived. They mentioned a few of her friends on the news report along with her sister of people who haven't given up hope of her coming home." They all sighed in relief at that fact, I was too. I just hope she was ok though.

Shippo looks crossed. "But I don't think your telling us everything, Kagome." I gap at the fox child who saw right through me. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha look towards me once again as they finish their lunch. I couldn't even touch mine because of my nerves. "Well…" I stammer trying to find my words yet again today. "You can tell us, Lady Kagome." Miroku urges with care and patience. I nod as I finally gather my words.

"Something never added up with her disappearance. They said it was just another runaway kid who faked their death ordeal. I could tell there was more than just that. But my thoughts are was maybe she was dragged through her pool like I was dragged through the well…." My friends all gasp in complete shock.

"No way!" Shippo gasps. Sango looks stricken with shock. "You don't mean-" Miroku blinks and sweat drops. "That she-" Inuyasha looks even more astonished. "Could be stuck here somewhere?" I nod my head unsurely. "It was the only idea I could come up with… she hasn't been seen for months, her sister said she was dragged down by something. But…" my eyes harden with my confusing thoughts.

"But what?!" My friends shout at me almost busting my ear drums. "I need to know more. I have to find her sister, Tavera, back in my time." I raise my eyes up to them who all nod in agreement.

"We need to know more in case she was dragged here. I'll take you to find her in the human world in the morning. For now let's all get some sleep." Inuyasha replies which shocks us all because he never lets me go back home right away after just coming back.

"Thanks Inuyasha." My face spreads into a wide smile. He scratches his nose and flusters. "No problem." We all climb into our beddings and fell asleep, Miroku, Sango and Shippo having agreed to stay in the village until me and Inuyasha came back.

XXX…

Inuyasha runs me back to the well and leaps into it with me on his back. I pull out a baseball cap I kept for safe keeping in my bag and shove it on his head to hide his dog ears. He carries me out of the well. "So where are we headed?" Inuyasha asks as we head for the shrine stairs, that way we won't rush off in the wrong direction. "Kado, which is 200 miles south of Tokyo." Inuyasha pulls me back onto his back and takes off running. "Great, we'll make great time!" Inuyasha dashes over cars, buildings and sidewalks getting us through Tokyo within 30 minutes and onward to Kado which looked like a more timely version of Tokyo, not as many buildings but still urban.

"This place is nice!" I exclaimed as Inuyasha drops us in a residental area. Luckily for us the homes have the last names of the family living there so it didn't take long to find the 2 story mansion looking home.

I look at Inuyasha and yank his kimono top off and then tied it around his waist, to make it look more like a jacket and then tied back his hair in a loose pony tail. "Hmm." I looked at him as I fixed the baseball cap on his head. He gives me a dirty look.

"Are you quite done yet?" I giggle as I fix up his pants making them look a bit tighter rather than their baggy selves. The subjugation beads swung on his neck as I added something to make them look less suspitious by tying a little yinyang pendant onto the end of it making it look like it was apart of the bead necklace.

"There, now you look like someone from this time." I dismissed the fact he had no shoes and his claws were showing, just have her think he's unkempt. I walk to the door and knock. A faint voice called out from inside. "Just a sec!" the door opens to a female with thick curly chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

She wore a sleevless tank top with the straps wrapped around her neck rather on her shoulders, which must leave her back open and bare. She wore a dark mini skirt and clog heels with many straps covering her feet. She looks at us with curiosity. "Nani? Who are you?" the female crosses her arms over her chest which is bikini model worthy.

"I'm Kagome, this is Inuyasha, are you Tavera?" I ask puzzled. When they did the news report they didn't display any pictures except of Natalia. The curly chesnut looks us over again. "Nah, she's home. I'm Allie. Come on in." she pushes the door open farther and lets us walk in. the house was even bigger on the inside.

"Damn, this place is huge." Inuyasha babbles as Allie leads us to a den room, filled with a large couch, a tv, and a big coffee table in the middle of the room. The room was filled with boys and girls. There was 2 girls and 3 males in the room. "Tav-chan, you got company." An almond brown hair girl looks up at us with the same green eyes Natalia possess. Her hair was as long as a curtain and covered half of her face as well. She was sitting in the lap of a dirty blonde hair male who wore a lopsided baseball cap, a green coat shirt, black tank shirt and blue jeans.

She wore a one sleeved crop top which was purple with capri shorts and sneakers. There was another girl who looked similar to Allie, she had long reddish blonde hair tied into twin pigtails that hang down her shoulder blades with baby blue eyes, she wore a poofy white shirt that looked like the cross between an airbag and a pirate's shirt along with baby blue mini shorts and flats.

The male next to her has a deeper tan skin than everyone in the room, short black hair with blueish green eyes, wore a floral tank shirt and baggy pants with high tops. The last male had reddish brown hair, light brown eyes with an orange polo shirt and kaki shorts and loafers.

"You're Tavera?" I said as we enter the den, after looking over the groupd of teens. The almond curtain of hair girl speaks up. "Yes, I'm Tavera. What do you and… janitor boy want?" I had to cover my mouth to not let out a laugh because Inuyasha did now look like a janitor.

I could see Inuyasha twitching with repressed anger to retort her insult. "We're here about your sister." The room grew even more silent that it already was and now tension filled the air. I could feel them glarring at us. Tavera removes herself from the boy's lap, approaches me and stands just 5 inches away from me. "What about my sister." She states, venom inching into her voice.

"W-we wanted to know what happened." Tavera's eyes were a bit cold. Inuyasha stands beside me. "We know the story the media knows, but what really happened, Tavera." Inuyasha demands with caution.

I could tell he just wants her to feel comfortable in telling us. The reddish brown male glares at us. "Why don't you go mess around with some other aching group. We've got enough on our plates." He said it as a statement, not a question.

"Who are you?" I ask looking over at him. His eyes soften slightly. "Jacob…I was Tali's closest friend…" He looks down, his façade broken. "Tali?" Inuyasha quips at Jacob. "Natalia, that was my nickname for her." I could see how broken he really was with how he said nickname.

I grasp his hand and squeezed it slightly before I turned my attention to Tavera. "Could you tell us the whole story? I was her classmate back in Tokyo." Tavera's eyes brighten slightly as she ushers us to sit down. She takes a seat next to the same male and looks over at us. "It was mid-afternoon, these guys had just left the backyard to head on home. She and I were talking…. All of a sudden she screams in shock. I look over at her from the side of the pool. She's paniking a bit.

"'Something's got my leg!' she had cried out as I could plainly see her body being jerked down in the water. I call her name and I reach out from the side of the pool, afraid to get in and risk getting stuck as well.

"She's screaming for me as she gets tugged down. I fell into the pool and she surfaced again 2 more times, she grabbed my hand the 3rd time before she was completely tugged out of my grip and her body vanished from sight. But when I fell into the pool I had saw what had her. It was a long thick tenticle, like an octopus's but what was worse was I didn't see the creature the tenticle was attached to."

My jaw dropped in shock as I speculated her story. "She was pulled down by a tenticle that was bigger than an octopus's?" Tavera nods, her eyes swimming with tears. I feel her pain. "I'm so sorry to make you retell your horrible tale." Tavera wipes her eyes of her tears and looks at us.

"It's alright. I wanted at least someone who once knew her, to know that she didn't faked her death and then runaway. I wanted someone to know besides us, to know the truth." The male beside her wraps his arm around her and holds her close.

"Thank you for your time. We'll be leaving now." I got up and we walked to the door Allie closing the door behind us. "I think that proves it. She's in the feudal era alright." I state after the door shuts behind us. As we walk down the walkway towards the sidewalk, the front door opens to a gasping Tavera. "Wait!" Tavera runs towards us gasping for air.

"What's wrong?" I ask her as she straightens up and looks at us. Tavera looks at us and whispers. "I know where you come from…Hanyo…" She looks towards Inuyasha who silently gaps in surprise. "How?" I was mortally confused on how she could know.

"Trust me I know… I know where Natalia ended up as well… Please. If you see her, tell her the truth." Tavera leans into me and whispers in my ear as my eyes grew huge like bowling balls. Tavera has tears in her eyes as she hugs me. I could see she's holding something in her hand.

"What's that…?" Tavera hands it to me. It's a sheathed dagger with a cresent moon on the front of it. Along with it was a fang necklace. "What are these?" I look up at the female. Her image flashes in front of me and faintly I see a wolf version of herself.

"Gives these to her, if you find her. She'll know it's time." With that Tavera waves goodbye to us and walks back inside the house.

Xxx.

It was a quiet ride back home to the well. I stare at the items in my hand. A cresent dagger sheath with dagger inside of it and a fang necklace. "We need to keep these safe until we find her." I state as I put them in my bag pocket.

"Do you think we should tell the others of what we know?" Inuyasha asks as we approach my shrine home. I clentch my hand lightly. "Only what they need to know, about how she was dragged down and where she ended up. Nothing about what Tavera told us outside the house." Inuyasha nods as he picks me up and we go through the well back to the feudal era once more.

 **Alright, I think this is long enough! Damn my hands are sooooo clammy it's not even funny. The heat plus typing this chapter out makes disgusting feeling hands Yuck, I hate it. Hope this is a well enough chapter, yes there is a lot of new stuff in this chapter that we never knew about before but save your questions for the review box and leave one on your way out. ^w^ thank you and have a wonderful day.**


	7. Chapter 7: Vision Crisis

**Since the voting on the poll was never settled and it was a tie between Her getting pushed down a hill during an attack by the birds, gets attacked by a stray demon and is saved and her and company evaiding an attack by the birds and run into them. Because of the situation I'm put in, guess I'll have to work my own idea for this.**

 **Plus I know ya'll are punishing me by not reviewing my earlier chapters because I've been delaying the chapter that sets up the meeting of the two groups, but don't blame me, that's Ya'lls fault for not disccussing with me on what would be a good sequence to bring them together. On to the story**

" _When the days are cold_

 _And the cards all fold_

 _And the saints we see are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail_

 _And the ones we held are the worse of all_

 _And the blood runs stale_

 _I wanna hide the truth_

 _I wanna shelter you_

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide"_

 _Demons-Imagine Dragon_

Chapter 7: Vision Crisis

I feel the wind gushing against my face as I dash through the woods. My speed unnatural for a human, as quick as a tornado. I slowed to a stop next to a cliff over looking the forest below. I fix my glasses back on my face, oddly enough my glasses haven't once fallen off.

I could see the Bird's gulge nearby. The wide canyon that was as long as a football field and a half was eerily quiet the past few days. Ever since my almost abduction by one of the bird, the rest of the pack have been on high alert. I was finally able to slip out of the den to get some peace.

I sigh as I look out over the beautiful woodlands. So far, not even one train of thought about home has run through my mind. I know a part of my heart misses home but here, I'm free to be what I've never been before.

A small smile picks at my face as I remember my normal life before. My pals, my sister, Mom and Dad. I look down at my neck at the wolf fang. My parents had given me and Tav these back when we were kids. I never took mine off while Tavera always hides her under a shirt when she wears it. Guess she never wanted anyone to know we actually share a matching pair.

I turn my back on the cliff as I stroll my way through the trees and mountain rocky paths. I'm pretty sure if I don't go back now, Kouga is gonna come and hunt me down again like he normally does. I pull on my pigtail and head back the way I came following my own foot prints in the dirt back towards the waterfall where the den was hidden behind.

"Talia! Where'd you go?" Nero jumps down from his seat which was just a smoothed out boulder. I wave my hand at the dark brown green eyed wolf yokai. "Just for a walk, Nero-san. Nothing to freak out about." Sometimes I forget who I'm talking to, Nero's pratically Kouga's body guard, but lately the male has been hounding after me. Guess Koga put him up to it, which I'm not surprised about in the least.

"Are you insane? Walking around out there without letting anyone know where you were? What if one of the Birds got you?" Nero says sparatically, his nerves going into overdrive. I face palm myself and groan. "Nero, calm down before you go into shock." Nero's sort of like a seizure wolf if he gets overwhelmed or stressed. Lately he's been like this since my almost abduction by one of the birds.

My words knock the yokai into quietness his nerves finally calmed. "Kouga's looking for you." Oh great, that was never good half the time. I roll my eyes as I part from Nero to head to the hot spring, where Kouga is normally found when he's on a stress day.

"Chief? Oi, Chief." I call into the hot springs before pulling back the curtains. "Holy Demon Slayer you scared the shit out of me!" Kouga almost hits his head on the edge of the spring. "Gomen gomen. Sorry I took off like that, I was out for a walk." Slowly I realized that Kouga was naked in the spring and his nice abs and pecks were visible above water.

My face turns cherry within five seconds, Kouga's face is turning an even darker shade. "D-Don't look at me!" My alpha stammers, looking away from me as I try to hide my red face with my hands. I slowly try to back up so I can exit through the curtains, but that's not what the demon gods' had planned.

Annie unexpectedly walks in behind me and scares the living crap out of me. "AAAAH!" I loose my footing and go flying into the spring. "Ah!" I could hear a grunt as I land in the wet arms of Kouga.

My face burns harder. "G-G-G-Gomenasai!" I sqeal and fluster under his concerned gaze. "You ok, Talia?" His hands rest on my waist which was already wet from the springs along with my pelts. Annie is already gone by the time I look at the curtain opening. I look back at Kouga who's flustered like I am.

My mind is swirling with thoughts. _'Oh god I must look like an idiot.' 'This is so embarrassing!' 'My god he looks hot! No bad brain…but he is pretty hot. Damnit! I must be cherry red now!'_ My face burns more as I feel myself being pulled into Kouga's chest. My cheek connect with his smooth pecks and I can feel steam pouring out my brain.

Kouga gives me a warm smile as he looks down at me. "Your pelts are soaked. I think you should change before you get a cold." I don't acknowledge that he said something as I curl into his warmth as he sinks us both back into the spring. I look up at him and finally notice that his hair was down and around his shoulders, making him look like a god.

Kouga surprises me by taking down my side ponytail, which causes my hair to slip down and the ends of my hair dips into the spring. I could hear Kouga take a sharp intake of air. I look up at him and caught him staring at me intently. I blush as I stare at him, he looks so beautiful. "You look..." I stammer, biting my lip as I try to find my words.

"Hm?" He looks at me, a hint of a smile on his face. I blink and look back at him. "You look like a god." I cup my hands over my face hiding my burning cheeks as I could see Kouga's face slowly turn a bright pink color. He pulls me in close and burries his face into my neck to hide his flustered face.

I could hear him mumbling into my hair and shoulder. "Nani?" I asks as I implusively stroke his silky hair. It has drops of water mixed into it making it look heavenly. He speaks up slightly.

"You're the one who looks like a goddess." My face burns red. That's when the worse thing could've happened. "Look at this! Kouga's getting it on!" I look to see Wayven, Quin and Carson. Kouga looks up and sees the peverts/goof offs of the pack.

"What do you weaklings want?" Kouga snaps, his grip on my waist tightens. Wayven cracks a cocky grin. "Nothin', just hoping to catch a peep show." This made the two dingo wolf's laugh their asses off. "Too bad for you, losers." I sneer at the threesome who walked in half naked, their kilt skirts still on. "Wanna say that again, _human_?" Quin raises a fist in my direction.

I growl at them. "I'm more wolf than you losers, even if I'm not a demon." Kouga actually has to hold me back so I don't slam Quin's face into the ground. "You wanna fight, Human?" I laughed hard in their faces. "I don't need to fight you pathetic welps."

I slide out of Kouga's arms and step up ot of the spring. A smile slowly appears on my face as I slam my elbow into Wayven's gut, my fist into Quin's jaw and my knee into Carson's crotch. All three of them groan in pain and curl up as they fall on the ground.

"You bitch!" Wayven was the first to get up and slams a punch into my side. "Err." I grab his fist and pull him and his body over my shoulder and toss him into the shallow spring.

Carson gives me a dirty look as Quin grabs me from behind. "I got the bitch! Hahaha!" Quin howls with meanacing laughter. I could hear some knuckles being popped behind us and Quin's body freezes in place. _"How bout you out her down and fight like a real wolf or are you just a mutt trying to act tough?"_ Kouga's voice has a hint of demonic tone to it which makes Quin pratically quiver with fear.

"Take this!" Wayven slams a fist into Kouga's back which the nimble alpha avoids before slamming his leg into the wolf's cheek knocking him back into the spring where he once was. Carson jumps inbetween Quin, me and Kouga and starts attacking the alpha all while shouting.

"Run you idiot! Take the human with you!" Kouga and Carson get heated into it as Quin's grip retightens on me as he drags me out of the hot springs. "Let me go, you Dingo! Kouga!" I exclaim as other wolf yokai watch in shock as I'm getting pulled out of the den.

I notice none of my friends are in the den except for Yukaza and Nero. "Help! Nero-san! Yukaza-chan!" I'm still struggling in Quin's grip but my attempts are fruitless, not even biting his arm helps. Nero looks up, a snap of emotions cross his face as he yells storming over. "HEY! Quinston, drop her now!" Nero grabs onto him just as Quin tries to run the opposite way back towards the corridor.

I could feel it, once again this strange feeling washing over me as my eye's narrow and I could feel my nails extending slightly but not fully as I pierce Quin's arm with my small claws. "GAAAH!" Quin yelps when I get them hooked into his bicep. He drops me and glares at me as Wayven and Carson come running from the corridor, a heated Kouga chasing after them. As I'm about to claw Quin again, Carson and Waven snatch me by my arms and I'm tugged along. We don't get far as I dig my small claws into their backs, making them scream and howl with pain before they let me go.

My nails receed again and my eyes widen back to normal. _'damn what is going on with me…'_ I thought to myself as Kouga and Nero run to me and lead me back inside the den while two other wolf yokai's fetch Carson and Wayven's weaken bodies.

Xxx..

A demoness looks on from the view of her mirror **(yea I know not clever enough :P)** at the scene. She watches the fake yokai girl walk back into the wolf den. "Hmm, so that girl is harboring hidden potentials of a demon. How interesting." The demoness purrs as her talons tap against the mirror image. A wicked grin forms on her face as her deadly silver eyes gleam over the image of the human wolf girl.

"She'll be of use to me." She pets her little pet demon crow which is unlike the rest of the birds of paradise which look more like giant newborn chickens. "Bring her and her…Alpha to me." A small flock of the birds take to the sky as the demoness laughs echos in the valley.

Xxx.

The group make it to the base of the mountain. Inuyasha looks at the steepness of it. "Hm looks like not many humans come to this mountain. Its hard as hell to walk up. Watch your steps, guys." Inuyasha looks behind him to see the girls already struggling to stand on the steep mountain route. Miroku slows his pace and takes easy steps up the steep road, the girls follow his lead and they soon make it up the first path.

Sango looks around. "Does anyone else feel like something is gonna happen?" Shippo jumps on her shoulder and spouts. "Bad or good?" Miroku nods his head. "I got the same feeling, and something tells me it's gonna be bad and not just for us." Inuyasha huffs and shakes his head. "what's that supposed to mean, monk?"

Kagome sighs and feels the air. "Meaning something bad's gonna happen and it won't just affect us. And we're not too far off from where it's coming from." She was right in fact, not far off was the wolves den and nearby that the gulge where the birds reign.

xxx.

I look up at the roof of the cave. Annie looks over at me as well as the rest of my friends as I stand up. "What's wrong, Talia?" Minko asks his blonde hair half falls in his face. My gaze goes to the cave entrance. Something doesn't feel right at all. Yukaza reaches for my arm and her touch is pleasant and comforting. "Tali-chan?" The polite femwolf asks me.

"Something's coming…" I say hesitantly. Lights flash in my face and my vision blurrs to see an image, a vision. The birds. A Harpy demon Kouga.

Suddenly a bigger image shows as I see myself… but the image was gruesome. My nails were as long as they were back when I had killed Uzukaza, my eyes a deeper green but were void of any emotion but bloodthirsty rage, red marks on my cheeks and my teeth are long canines.

"Gah!" I gasped and panted in shock, my eyes widen in fear. _No, I don't want to become that!_ Someone shouts my name. "Tali!" Kouga holds me by my shoulders and shakes me. "Talia, you alright?" I shake my head viciously. _Something's gonna happen… I'm the cause of it!_ "I-I-I gotta go!" I dodge pass Kouga and head for the cave openning.

"Talia, what's wrong? Tell us what's happening." Ginta holds my arm as I'm passing him and Hokaku. My eyes are still wide with fear and uncertainty. "Let me go! I-i-I can't be here! Forgive me, please…" I look at Kouga and my pals once more before I dash out of the cave, breaking Ginta's hold on me.

"Natalia!" Kouga cries out as he starts to chase after me. "Kouga, wait!" I could hear Annie call out and their voices were to far for me to hear anymore. I dash through the woods. _I won't let it happen! I won't let that vision come true! Kouga, please forgive me. This is the only way to keep that vision of me killing you from happening._ I don't stop running until I almost fall from the cliff that I had stopped at earlier this afternoon.

"Ah!" I exclaim in surprise as my foot almost drops off the cliff. I turn in circles looking around to see if anyone followed me. My gaze drops on the gugle. "Oh no.." I could see the birds rising and active in the valley where they live. "My vision… it's already happening!" I speed off towards the gulge, avoiding trees and roots as I get as close as I can to the valley where the birds live.

The birds were crowing loudly. I wish I could see better, stupid glasses. I fix my glasses on my face as I try to see as much as I can. It was eerily quiet for a few minutes after they calmed down from their rowdy screeches.

"So," I back up in surprise. A harpy demon appears in front of me near the gulge. "You've come to me, human child. Yet you smell of wolf." She gestures with her talons for me to come closer. Her voice is like poisoned honey, deadly yet sweet. My body refuses to listen to me as I move closer to her.

"W-who are you?" I said, a growl resonanting in my chest, aching to break out. The harpy chuckles at my attempt to be intimidating. "How sad, your not from this world. But you live with no fear of being harmed by the demons you live with. Too bad they weren't more…obseravant to see that you have hidden power inside of you." She couresses my cheek with her talons. I shiver instictively at her touch, it felt vile. I could smell blood on her, I couldn't tell if it was old or fresh.

"I'm Sharushi, Harpy queen of the Birds of Paradise. And you, you're gonna be my new pet.~" She cooes but it could tell it was malicious. "What do you mean, your new pet?! I'm worth nothing to you." I give her a glare but she just laughs it off. "Oh, don't worry about that, my precious. Soon, you'll be such an obedient girl." Sharushi runs her hand over my hair, my knees and legs are too weak to move.

 _It's like just the sound of her voice is controling my body alone._ Sharushi takes my arms and unwillingly yet unable to have free will, takes me to the gulge.

Xxx

Kouga growls. Annie grabs him tightly by the wrist to keep him from moving an inch towards the gulge where Natalia was taken to. "Queen of the Birds? She commands those devils of the sky?!" Hokaku exclaims in shock as he shares a look with Minko and Ginta.

"We have to do something. You heard what Sharushi wants to do with her. We have to save her before she becomes that harpy's pet!" Yukaza breaks from her polite nature and says fearfully but calmly. "I know damnit!" Kouga yells as he runs a hand through his loose hair. He paces, trying to figure out what to do. "We need a plan!" Minko points out. "We need to think out how we're gonna save her."

Annie remains quiet as she thinks over what happened before in the cave. "She saw this coming…" her voice catches the attention of the rest of the wolves. She raises her head to them and speaks louder.

"She saw this. She must've known that something was gonna come after her. That's why she left the cave, she didn't want us to get hurt or get caught in the cross fire as they try to take her. She didn't tell us anything because something else must happen that she didn't want to happen either." Minko and the rest nods their heads in agreement to her theory.

Kouga looks over at the valley. "it must be something bad. I say we be stealthy and cautious so we don't get caught and learn a bit more on what's going on." The wolf yokai all nod as they dash off together towards the gulge.

xxx..

They finally break through the steep slopes to reach the moutain heights where the caves and valley were. Inuyasha sniffs the air. "I smell birds, and… wolves." Sango puts her hand on her hip. "That's not odd for the terrarian we're in. Wolfs and bird demons live around here."

Kagome looks around at the trees that surrounded the landscape even the view over looking the mountain. "Something's definatly not right." She whispers, her hand reaching for her bow.

Miroku's eyes narrow slightly. "I say we continue but be cautious of our surroundings. Remember, we're intruding on their territories so try not to look like a threat." They continue to walk on and reach a break in the trees to a view of a large gulge.

"Wait, what's that?" Shippo exclaims as the four look at the view of the large gulge which was deep and wide and ran a long way. Inuyasha catches a wiff of scents. "I smell a bird, a wolf and a group of wolves. Looks like the most recent was the group of wolves." He continues to smell, trying to diverge the scents. His eyes widen greatly.

"Kagome, a human was here. Her scent is faint, covered by that of the scents of wolves." Kagome looked dumbfounded. "You don't mean!" Sango and Miroku exclaim. Kagome covers her mouth in shock and almost disbelieve. "It could be her."

Inuyasha pulls Kagome on his back. "Let's find out but stay quiet ok guys." They slide down to the first ledge of the gulge and stay hidden.

Xxx..

"Where are you taking me!" I cry out trying to remove her grip from my hand as she sits me down in a chair, her voice hard yet sweet. " **Stay**." My body freezes and I can't budge from my seat. I look around her hut like house. All I could smell was death and bird demons.

Her hut looked like an lab but less modern and expensive. I could see her fiddling with something before she comes closer to me, holding a collar with a deep red jewel in it. "No! No! Please!" I beg as she cups my cheek. She whispers in my ear. "You'll be taken care of. I promise, my precious~" My eyes blurr with unshed tears. _Kouga…. I'm so sorry…_ was my last thought as the collar gets slipped on my neck, the red gem coming in contact with my skin. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Xxxxx

(same scene 3rd person view)

Sharushi watches with deep pleasure as the collar binds to Natalia's neck. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" her screams are pure pain as the jewel and collar glow with a red hue. Her body is inveloped with a red glow as her screams decrease.

Sharushi's smile grows even more when kneeled on the floor is her new pet. Her apperance is altered, now as a demon, a wolf demon. "The collar works to renders the seal placed on your demonic abilities worthless. You're now a wolf yokai, my precious.~"

Natalia stands, her hair the same length as before, her ears now have a sharp edge to them. Her nails are elongated like they were when she first came to this world. Her teeth grew into extended cannines. Her eyes turn a new deeper shade of green. Slowly the red marks on her face fade away as her gaze draws to the Harpy demon.

The harpy demon's long fiery red hair is in a knotted ponytail style while she was wearing a blue evening dress, you could plainly see her arms and legs covered in feathers but they didn't stick up like feathers would, more like the feathers took the place of her skin with her talons looking deadly.

"My, my. Your demon form looks…delicious." She purrs, her voice still sickly sweet. Natalia revealed no emotion but inwardly felt disgusted by her voice. Sharushi slowly circles the new wolf yokai and runs her talons over her body as she does so, making her shiver from the touch.

 _What is wrong with me… I feel such strange emotions for her. I need to snap out of it!_ Her thoughts raged as Sharushi stops right in front of her once more but closer than before causing Talia to back up on instinct. " **Don't move.** " Natalia can't move back or away, Natalia's emotions start to change, her eyes full of confusion and of slight fear. "Shhh. It's ok." Sharushi whispers as she cups her cheek.

"No need to be afraid of me, my precious wolf.~" Sharushi cooes as she steps closer to Talia. "Your all mine.~" She whispers as the harpy demon presses her supple lips to hers and begans to kiss her. Talia's confused instincts register Sharushi kissing her.

" _No this is wrong!"_ Her human thoughts voice. _**"I don't know what's wrong and what's right."**_ Her demon thinks back. Because of not knowing if it's wrong or right; Talia, in her demon instincts; kiss the harpy demon in return. The feeling of the kiss is new and sweet.

Sharushi sighs against her lips her hand moves from her cheek to her neck and plays with her hair. Talia wraps her arms around Sharushi's waist as the kiss gets more feverish. Talia growls slightly, making the kiss grow more ravishing. Sharushi, who's enjoying their time, pulls away from her making Talia whine in results.

"Now, now, you belong to me. We'll have plenty of time to play.~" Sharushi nuzzles Talia's neck. Sharushi looks up at the she wolf and sees that her eyes now have a red hue added to their deep green color, an effect brought on by the jewel on the collar.

Talia gets on her knees and bows to Sharushi. The harpy smiles and plays with her hair as the two watch the sun setting.

 **Evil of me wasn't it? BWAHAHAHA! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I dare say it came out better than I expected. I pulled off a better idea than the ones I had before. I gave you guys fluff with Kouga so be happy XD**

 **So far, the vision hasn't happened yet. But there's still time.**

 **Voice your questions an oppinions in the comments. Don't hate on the fact that I did one lesbian kiss, because get used to it for the possibly two chapters.**

 **Besides I think this way was more shocking than I think it could turned out! Please leave a review on the way out, ask a question if you want to about the chapter and please have a good day!**


	8. Chapter 8: Memories once forgotten

**I still love it! I may only have gotten one review for the last chapter. And yes, yes I know I'm an evil author, paybacks a bitch luckily my method of torment is to put my own OC into some serious shit.**

 **Back to the idea of the last chapter. I couldn't talk about it too much for I would spill too much good stuff. Anyway, with the vision that she had seen; it was nothing like what's occuring and that's good because the vision showed the birds attacking the pack, killing almost everyone and she saw Sharushi in the vision as well, the difference is that in the vision Sharushi controls Talia to kill Kouga. This happens due to Kouga having killed her last pet, which is a crow demon.**

 **When Natalia left the cave after seeing the vision, she threw off the vision entirely. Meaning the birds don't attack the pack, Kouga doesn't kill Sharushi's pet bird, in turn making her violent. However Sharushi still takes control of Talia, but for reasons you guys won't even see coming.**

 **Yes, yes if you couldn't guess before Sharushi is obviously a lesbian. This is actually my first attempt of doing gay characters besides Marko from the beginning of the story and chapter 5.**

 **Though he's not as convincing because I can mostly do flirting homosexuals because their personality is vague to me and I don't have or know anyone who's gay or lesbian. Just so you know this is not to be offensive at all! I love the homos, be who you want to be, your still human.**

 **I think what's gonna come up soon is the truth behind Talia's being a wolf demon and the clip image of Tavera being a wolf demon and her knowing all those things back in chapter 5. Sharushi also will have her past revealed and to be honest her's is heartbreaking as much as the sister's past is.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter and let's begin!**

 **I don't own Inuyasha, I do own the story plot, the human and demon OC's and Natalia**

" _She's everything to everyone_

 _Wish I could've seen it come down_

 _But I heard incorrectly_

 _It seems everything she knows_

 _Is now five minutes too close_

 _And that's not a lot of time when your nervous_

 _And they say don't look away_

 _Don't be afraid when you want_

 _To turn back a million times_

 _It might get colder but wait til it's over_

 _Darling, you'll find your way_

 _And she said._

 _I will not look away this time_

 _Take all these cuts and make them shine_

 _And all this pain I feel inside,_

 _So I can find my way home again_

 _I will not look away this time_

 _Take all these cuts and make them shine_

 _Don't want to be perfect just alright"_

 _Look away-Thousand foot krutch_

" _ **Are you insane? Walking around out there without anyone knowing where you were? What if one of the Bird's got you?"…**_

" _ **Kouga's looking for you."…**_

" _ **Look at this! Kouga's getting it on!"…**_

" _ **I'm more wolf than you losers, even if I'm not a demon."…**_

" _ **Run you idiot! Take the human!."…**_

" _ **GAH!"…**_

' _ **Damn, what's going on with me?'…**_

" _ **Bring her…and her alpha to me."…**_

" _ **Does anyone else feel like something's gonna happen?"…**_

" _ **Meaning something bad's gonna happen and it won't just affect us.-"…**_

" _ **Something's coming…"..**_

' _ **No! I don't want to become that!'…**_

" _ **Oh, no…"…**_

" _ **You've come to me, human child. Yet you smell of wolf."…**_

" _ **I'm Sharushi, Harpy Queen of the Birds of Paradise-"…**_

" _ **We have to do something!-"…**_

" _ **She saw this coming…"…**_

" _ **I smell birds…and wolves."…**_

" _ **-A human was here. Her scent is faint, covered by that of the scents of wolf.".**_

" _ **You'll be taken care of. I promise, my precious.~"…**_

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"…**_

" _ **-You're now a wolf Yokai-"…**_

" _ **Your all mine~"…**_

' _ **I don't know what's right and what's wrong.'**_

Chapter 8: Memories once forgotten

Sharushi's pov

I smile to myself as I stroke the hair of my precious wolf. Her even breathing lets me know she's sound asleep. Her lips are a little bruised from earlier, which I giggle about inwardly. Daybreak hasn't happened yet, but I'm too wired to continue to sleep. Her hair feels soft and floaty, mostly from it being blown in the wind. I listen to the birds outside as they sleep, too bad soon they will awake.

" _what has life done to me…"_ I sigh, my thoughts a bit heavy with dread. My precious wolf sturrs in her sleep, a soft grunt coming from her. My thoughts vanish as I gaze at her. Already my heart is racing, beating quickly. She sturrs more as her beautiful eyes flicker open and slowly looks around the room before meeting mine.

My hand continues to stoke her hair. The wolf girl rubs her cheek into my hand, making me carress her face. "Speak your name to me." I rub my thumb across her cheek, a slight pink color dances across her cheek.

Her eyes narrow and a smile plays on her lips. "Natalia…" My breath escapes me. _That's why these feelings are so familiar."_ I thought as she sits up, catching me off guard.

I play off my startleness with a laugh. "You don't remember me, do you?" Natalia looks at me with pure confusion. "This is the first time I've been to this world." She states as she looks down at her claws.

"Though, seeing myself like this…makes it hard to believe where I come from…" I notice her playing with her fang necklace. It was a wolves fang oddly, where could she have gotten it?

I shake my red hair, it had fallen out of it's pinup last night, so when I shake my head it's like a waterfall of flames is being sprayed out. "You were born here… I remember the day we met, we were only 90 years old."

 **(forgive me I don't understand the actual aging span for demons so I don't know the years they would be to look like a 12 year old and a 10 year old)**

 _Flash back~_

 _The flame hair harpy looks around in the village. I had lived here most of my life. My family, the harpy demon's themselves were wiped out except for the few children that had been seperated, me including._

 _My father had been close to death when he carried me to this village from our home in the distant mountains miles away. My mother was a half demon of another kind, but I didn't get her demon genes. However I got her human nature. So you could say I was fourth-demon._

" _Sharu, it's so nice to see you." An elderly man greets me, carrying a fish he had recently caught. I wave to him. "Nice to see you sir! You should be more careful!" I walked on. I was at the edge of the village in no time._

 _Nearby there was a pack of visiting wolves hidden in one of the bigger caves. The village chief lets the wolves live there, for he knows they're just visiting their distant kind for they hailed from the south._

 _Their furs were an auburn brown color, obviously depicting a color fitted for the southern wolf pack._

 _I could see the cave from the edge of the village. I was a bit excited because I heard that the chief of the pack had children. I peek out from behind a tree and see two of the wolves outside._

" _Tav, I don't want to be mated to him." The younger wolf, who looks younger than me says. The younger one has honey brown hair with deep green eyes. I blush just from looking at her. 'she's so cute' I shake my head off the thought as I look at the older wolf, who has the same green eyes but with long almond brown hair tied into pigtails._

" _Sorry, sis. Dad and the chief of these mountains already agreed to your mating ceremony." "But!-" the wolf girl stammers as the older sister waves her off walking back into the cave._

 _The young wolf glares back at the cave and kicks a rock on the ground. I look out behind the tree and look at her, my face hinted pink from my blush._

' _she's spoken for. That's upsetting and terrible.' I thought as I walked out and slinked over to her. "Hello, precious." The younger wolf jumps away, making my heart deflat a little. "Who are you?!" the girl hisses. I flinch slightly. "Oh, wait. You're the harpy that lives in the village." I nod my head hiding my face away from hers._

" _You ok though?" she asks urging my face up with one finger. "I'm Sharushi." I murmur as I look at her. She smiles brightly. "Natalia." I blush and smile. "Tali-chan." I almost purred out._

 _xxx_

 _That's when I knew I was feeling feels no young demon has ever had before._

 _xxx_

" _Tali-chan!" I race over to her with handfulls of flowers as she's making flower crowns for the both of us. "I found some really pretty ones." I showed her the tye dye looking flowers I had found a little ways away from where we were by the cave._

 _She gazes over the flowers and nods her head. "those look beautiful! Here, I already finished yours." I clasp my hands together and smile warmly at her as she puts the flower crown on my head._

 _Xxx_

" _Sharushi!" Tali-chan's voice echos towards the village edge as I'm about to cross it. I turn towards the woods where her voice came from. "Tali!" I scream as I dash and fly low through the trees searching for her._

 _There's a break in the trees, where several have been cut down. Tali is cowering in a knot hole as a cyote demon, 3 of them surround the tree, trying to land their jaws inside the knot hole._

" _Tali!" I call out as I dive bomb the cyotes, making them scatter. The cyotes growl and snap at me for intruding on their dinner. My silver eyes grow menacing as the feathers that make up my skin, stand up as I flap my arms around me seperating them from my skin._

" _Feather storm!" the feathers swarm the cyotes slashing at them, cutting up their fur. The cyotes run off after the assults, fearing for their lives. My feathers return to me as I walk to the knot hole. "Tali?" I look inside to see a frightened wolf yokai. She was trying not to cry from fear. "Tali-chan…" I reach inside and pull her out and hold her to me._

 _She curls up in my arms and clutches onto me. My heart ends up beating fast from her soft touch. I smile as I hold her to me. "it's ok, it's ok. Shhh." Tali hiccups and sobs as I run my hand through her honey brown hair. I carry her back towards the cave._

" _Sharushi?" she murmurs. I look down at her. "Nani?" she looks up at me. "I don't wanna mate with Kouga… he doesn't care about me. I wish my pack didn't have to go back to the south… I would've liked to have stayed here." Tali hugs me as close as she could while in my arms. I sighed and hug her back as well._

' _I wish she could stay, but her family would go crazy.' I look at her a smile hinting on my face._

" _Tali," she looks at me again. "Promise me something. Promise me, that when we're older, you'll come find me. So…so…so we can have more adventures." I hid the truth. I couldn't tell her that I liked her possibly loved her as more than a friend._

 _Xxx_

 _The day she would have to head home came sooner than I expected. But the news that came along with it shcoked me even more._

 _Xxx_

" _What do you mean, I'll never see her again?!" I cried out when the wolf chief, Brazen told me what was gonna happen with Tavera and Tali._

" _They must be protected. I've learned of an enchanted well, this well can send beings to an alternate time. Tali's memory will be erased so only Tavera will know of their true nature." Brazen explains holding my shoulder. I couldn't believe that he was gonna send his own pups away._

" _What about what's best for them?!" I exclaim, with tears in my eyes. Brazen's eyes grew hard like two pieces of coal. "Demons want them dead as a price to pay for my mistakes in the past. This is the only way to save them." Brazen turns away from me and heads off towards the cave as tears soak my dress. I couldn't hold back._

 _I make a mad dash towards the cave. "Tali! Tali!" the honey wolf runs out of the cave and holds onto me as I gasp for air. "Tali! You can't stay here! Don't go with them!" I tell her, a look of disbelieve on her face._

" _Sharushi, their my family, my home. I can't leave." "You have to if you want your memory of this life to remain!" Tali looks at me in shock._

" _What do you mean…?" she drops her arms from mine. Desperation is vivid in my eyes as I gaze at her. "Your father plans to erase your memory and then send you and Tavera away through a sacred well." Tali knew about the legend of the well, nearly every demon who's been to the western lands knows of the special well, known as the Bone Eater's well._

 _I pull her in for a tight hug. "Tali… please don't go." My voice breaks as I hold onto her tightly._

 _Tali lowers her head and holds me as well, then slowly pulls my arms off, holding tightly onto my hands. "Sharushi….please never forget me. Even if I forget you, and I never return to this world….. keep our memories alive." Tali looks up into my eyes, her green eyes filled with unshed tears a tight smile on her face._

" _No! No, Tali! Please. Please don't!" I begged her even as her pack come out of the cave. Tavera gives me an apologetic look her eyes crestenfallen. I see the same expression on all of the wolf yokai._

 _Tali gets my attention again as she presses me into a hug and kisses my forehead. "Tali…" I whisper, my voice too broken to speak. She brushes my shaggy hair from my face and cups my cheeks._

" _Don't ever forget me. If I come back… in the future… tell me the things I've forgotten." She presses her face into mine before letting me go entirely, my legs weaken as I just slide onto the grassy ground._

 _She gives me a faint smile before taking her sister's hand. A single tear falls down my face. "I'll miss you forever…" I whisper to the wind as I watched my only friend and her pack go back home and inturn make the worst decision they've ever made._

 _Flashback ends~_

I meet Natalia's gaze, which is one of pure disbelieve, like that one other time. Tali gazes up at me. I smile and brush her hair away from her face. Tali's eyes fill with tears. "Why…" tears drop down her face. "What am i…." I could feel her demonic aura shifting to fear and confusion.

"Tali, don't be afraid." I say calmingly as her gaze meets mine. I hold a hand out towards her. She slowly reaches for my hand. "You always knew you were something more."

Natalia's pov

" _ **what are we…?"**_ both my demon and human side say together. I could feel my demonic aura getting more dense and frightened. I was scared to know what I was. I knew I was different… but finding out so much at once….my brain is splitting open! "Aaaaaaaah!" I scream out in pain as I grasp at my head, clentching my eyes shut with pain and distress.

"Tali, what's wrong?!" Sharushi exclaims trying to get closer to me but my demonic aura is too great. In a burst of energy, my demonic aura sends a blast out, knocking Sharushi into the wall.

' _someone, anyone! Tell me who I'm supposed to be! What am I supposed to be?'_ my thoughts scream out as I continue to scream. The whole room gets light up by a white glow.

"Tali!" Sharushi cries out. I couldn't hear her as my screams grew louder, my head banging profusely like a drum set. I could feel myself getting lost within my own being, my demon taking over.

' _what should I be…'_ was my last thought before a growl rips through my throat.

Sharushi's pov

' _Tali!'_ my thoughts rang out as I got slammed into the wall by her overpowering demonic aura. It's filled to the brim with confusion and fear. This is all Brazen's fault, if he was more cautious Tali would've stayed and this wouldn't be happening.

I look over at her as the light starts glowing around her. My eyes dart to the collar on her neck. _'NO! the jewel! It's breaking! If it breaks, her demon form will be out of control!'_ I cry out to her. "Tali!" I knew my voice couldn't reach her as I could only watch as the red jewel breaks in half.

Her screams dropped automatically and her eyes change completely to a white golden color, the red marks visible on her face and the mixed emotions rushing though her eyes.

A growl rips through her throat as her gaze settles on me. "Tali! It's me, Sharushi!" I exclaim, splaying out one of my hands in front of me, as if that would stop Tali's approach.

I close my eyes and pray she doesn't attack me. I knew I should fight back, but by myself with a newly transformed wolf demon? That's begging to be slaughtered. I hear her take a step as a voice rang outside the hut.

" **NATALIA!** " The fully transformed wolf looks through the window of the hut and we both see two groups of beings out there.

I dash to the window before Tali can react and scream. "She's a full demon now! BE CAREFUL!" Tali yanks on my hair before kicking open the hut door and fling me through the opening. My arm catches on the ground, scrapping up by body along the way.

"Ack!" I hit the ground viciously and tumble before coming to a stop a few feet from the hut. My eyes blurred as I see Tali let out a howl. My vision caves as I fall into nothingness.

 **I think this is enough toture for now. So the truth comes forward. She's a Wolf yokai, she was born in that era, and she and Sharushi share a heart breaking past. Sorry if their past wasn't interesting and took up the majority of the chapter.**

 **Sadly now, she's out of control cause remember, the jewel kept the wolf demon under control by making her passionate towards Sharushi, making her harmless, and without it her demon is out of control.**

 **Hope you guys understood it the best you could. In the next chapter we take it to the two group's side and see them meet and form together to assumingly defeat Sharushi and save Natalia but now they have to protect Sharushi and defeat Natalia and still kill the birds because they'll be in the way anyway.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a good day**


	9. Chapter 9: Shared Motives & Promises

**Hey everyone time for another chapter. Sorry if the last chapter was pretty brutal. But we've learned plenty from the last few chapters. In this chapter it's gonna be all about The wolves and the inuyasha team meeting. This is gonna happen cause both groups went down into the gulge to find out what's going on. Latest surprises though!**

 **So Kouga and Natalia were SUPPOSED to mate when they got older to make the packs stronger. Things will be explained further as the story goes. Yes I know I did the meeting very wrong but screw it I wanted it to be filled with fear and confusion and that's what's happening with Natalia becoming an uncontrollable wolf demon.**

 **So to cut to the chase let's get to the story!**

' _ **What has life done to me…'…**_

" _ **You don't remember me do you?"…**_

" _ **You were born here…-"…**_

"' _ **Tav I don't want to be mated to him.'"…**_

"' _ **Hello, precious.'"..**_

"' _ **-You're the harpy that lives in the village.''…**_

"' _ **Sharushi!''…**_

"' _ **Tali-chan…'"…**_

"' _ **Promise me, that when we're older, you'll come find me.''…**_

"' _ **What do you mean I'll never see her again?!'"…**_

"' _ **Demons want them dead as a price to pay for my mistakes.'"..**_

"' _ **You have to if you want your memory of this life to remain!'"..**_

"' _ **Tali…please don't go.'"..**_

"' _ **-Keep out memories alive.'"…**_

"' _ **Don't ever forget me. If I come back…in the future…tell me what I've forgotten.'"…**_

' _ **What am i…?'…**_

" _ **What's wrong, Tali?!"…**_

" _ **What should I be…"…**_

' _ **If it breaks, her demon form will be out of control!'…**_

" _ **Tali! It's me, Sharushi!"…**_

" _ **NATALIA!"…**_

" _ **She's a full demon now! BE CAREFUL!"…**_

Chapter 9: Shared motives and promises

 _Hours earlier_

Kouga's pov

The Birds were upon us the minute we hit the ledge down inside the gulge. "Watch out!" Annie cries as three birds come down on us. Minko launches himself into the air and slams the bird down to the ground with his momentum and starts to claw the feathers of his target all while it screeches for help. I slam my leg into the wing of the second one as it tries to catch Yukaza off guard.

"Damnit! We need to take cover!" Nero cries out as he dodges a swipe from one of the demon birds. "Kouga, what do we do?" Hokaku exclaims as he and Ginta fight off a 4th one that joins the fray.

I look around the cliff edge that we're standing on, it's just one of five ledge sections that lead down into the gulge. "There!" I call out, pointing out a cave. It was small so the demon birds couldn't possibly fit into it, making it their home.

"C'mon!" Annie yells as she makes a break for the small cave entrance, sliding through the opening as a bird tries to dive bomb her. "Ack!" I could hear her groan as she narrowly escapes the bird.

"Yukaza, hurry!" Nero cries out, pulling the long hair beauty along with him. Ginta, Hokaku, Minko and I distract the birds as Nero and Yukaza slide through the opening, both groaning as their skin scraps the ground on their way inside.

"Ginta, Hokaku! Get moving!" I called out to them as I get slammed into the wall behind me by a gust of wind from one of the birds. My two crondomes glance at me before they take off to the entrance, sliding into the opening, once again avoiding the birds.

Minko avoids getting swiped at as I land a hard kick on one of the birds, knocking it away from the ledge as we both slide on through the entrance. "Ow!" I groan as I rub my head, after banging it against Minko's shoulder. The cave wasn't exactly cozy, but it was big enough for our small group.

I could hear the screeches of the birds just outside the opening. "Looks like we won't be leaving anytime soon…" Annie gasps for air, the fighting taking a lot out of her. Everyone else slides down onto the floor and breath with sighs of relieve, knowing we're not in danger anymore. "Not like it's gonna matter. We knew this was gonna be a challenge from the start." Minko glowers at the ground, for once not acting like his normal self.

"Minko…" Annie sighs. Her eyes are filled to the brim with concern and worriness. I could tell she wants to be strong for everyone. I walk over to her and pat her shoulder. "Don't over stress yourself. It won't do you any good."

Annie looks up at me, her copper locks fall into her face. I muster up a good smile to give. She gives me one in return before returning her gaze to Minko. The blonde wolf was laying on the floor, well half laying half sitting up.

Nero nudges his elbow. "Minko, you lazy perv. Move over." The green eyed yokai groans as he has to roll the lazy wolf yokai over. I roll my eyes as I look over at Yukaza who was looking over Ginta and Hokaku for injuries.

"Let's look around, guys." I walk towards the back of the seemingly small cave. The rocky ground was sturdy enough and wasn't colapsing on us already. Everyone follows up behind me at a slower pace, still warn out from the attack. I look back at them as the floor drops from under me.

"WHOA!" I yelp as my back slides along the rock formation as if it curved down from the cave like a slide. "Chief!" "Kouga-sama!" "Kouga!" I could hear the cries off my packmates as I continue to slide until my ass scraps along the normal rocky ground. "Kouga! Can you hear us?" Ginta cries out from farther up.

"Don't you dare be dead, Kouga-sama!" Nero cries out, panic lacing his voice. I get to my feet and look around where I landed. It's another cave all together. Something or someone must've made the cave systems so they'd be connected like this.

"I'm fine!" I call up to them and I could hear a big loud sigh of relief from them. "Kouga, where are you at? What's down there?" Minko calls back, his voice echoing off the walls. I cup my hands around my mouth. "It's another cave. That drop leads to another cave. Their connected, so drop on down!" I could hear mutters amoung the wolves.

"I'll go down first then, you chickens!" Nero grumbles to his chickeny friends as I can hear him scream before sliding out of the shoot. "W-W-AIT NO!" Nero's body comes off the shoot with more momentum, making him slam into me. "AAAAH!" Nero catches me in the gut with his strong legs. "Gah! Ack! Nero….I'mma kill you!" I choke and groan, dropping to my ass then onto my back as I roll on the ground in pain.

Nero's already up as Minko slides down the shoot, once again the momentum is too fast. "LOOK OUT!" Nero cries out as Minko delivers the same blow Nero had done me. "Uff, God damn…Minko…did you tie logs to your feet?" Nero's down coiling in pain just like me. I can barely laugh from the pain in my stomach.

"Oh god, man I'm so sorry!" Minko hovers over Nero his hands reaching towards him to assist him, but not before Annie flies out of the shoot, her legs catching Minko in the back. "AAAAAAH!" Minko goes flying into the cave wall with a _smack_. "Minko!" Annie screams in shock as she runs to the now unconscious blonde wolf.

"Damn, at this rate, we'll all be in pain." Nero tries to laugh but it's cutt off as Hokaku lands on top of him, his body flung from the shoot like a bag of flour. "Gah!...Someone….stop the pain…" Nero groans as Hokaku jumps up immediantly but not before both Ginta and Yukaza slam into the poor wolf's back.

I slowly stand up. The pain dulls a bit as I help Nero to his feet, stumbling as he does so. "Is everyone ok?" I examin the damage. Sadly, Minko and Hokaku are both down. "W-w-we didn't kill him did we?" Yukaza pleas her hands cupping over her mouth in shock as she and Ginta got off of the poor wolf.

"Nah, he's just out cold. Nero, better get Minko before Annie gives him a head injury from all that banging." I had noticed that Annie was slamming his head on the wall, hoping that would wake him up.

We walk further into the cave, me carrying Hokaku who was groaning in his sleep from the pain Ginta and Yukaza gave him. Nero didn't have much trouble with Minko only except Annie would hover around him because of an unconscious blonde yokai. Everyone else didn't have much damage done to them.

"This cave is much larger than the last one." Ginta inputs as we gaze around the cave as we walk. Even though the cave was lower than the other one, we could still hear the birds screeching outside.

They sound almost agitated and angered. "Wonder what's got them riled up?" Annie ponders, Ginta rolls his eyes at her question. "It's cause we're tresspassing, of course they'd be riled up because of us!" I shake my head in exasperation, Ginta never gets agitated so easily.

Nero listens in on the birds. "Sounds like they got company coming." I grit my teeth. _'Damn, we'll be helpless if their a threat. With Hokaku and Minko out of it, we'll be handicapped.'_ I thought as my voice rings out with irritablility. "It better be the calvary instead of back up for the enemy, we're already hindered enough with these two being unconscious."

"We can only hope." Yukaza's clentched her fist to her chest as we continued to walk.

Xxx…

 _A little bit earlier_

Inuyasha's POV

Damn the ledge is narrow as hell. "Watch your step, guys. The ledge is narrow." One at a time, Sango, Kagome and Miroku slide down onto the ledge. Kirara and Shippo follow after at an easier pace.

"What are those thing?!" Shippo stammers pointing to the farther point of the gulge. Giant baby chickens were flying around screeching and crowing. "Bird demons. And not just any Bird demons." Sango's eyes are all over the place, trying to examin what type of bird demon they are.

"We're in their terratory! We better take cover or risk attack." Miroku insists urgently. Kagome and Sango search the ledge to see for cover. Kagome's eyes widen slightly with hope.

"There's a cave over there!" She points to the eastern wall of the ledge section. I sniff the air and lean back. There's something in there. "Uh, I don't think we should…" nobody hears me as they run towards the cave. I chase after them.

"You idiots! Don't go in there!" Too late as Sango reaches the entrance and a scream breaks through her throat. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I yank her back as a small flock of the demon birds shoot out of the cave. I shove them to keep running.

"They live in the caves?!" Kagome cries out as the birds chase us along the ridge of the gulge. "Where do you expect them to live, wench?!" I retort as I'm at the rear of the group, Sango the first ahead of our little chase.

"We gotta find a cave opening that's smaller than they are!" Miroku exclaims as he throws sutras at the birds to distract them from our attention. "Oh that will be great. Only one problem, NOTHING ELSE LIVES AROUND HERE!" Sango hollars at the top of her voice, which calls the attention of more birds.

"LOWER YOUR VOICE!" I scream at her, but in any case I just made it worse as they locate us and start coming at us from all directions. _'Shit! What the hell are we gonna do?'_ I only thought as the birds close in on us, making us back into a corner.

"Damnit! We're gonna have to fight our way out of here." I unsheathed Tensaiga, preparing to strike down the birds. "Your right, or we'll be their dinner." Sango reaches for her huge weapon on her back. The birds are sizing us up well, trying to see who's the weakest link.

"Hey Birdbrains! Come get some!" I jump up and slice my sword through the nearest bird. Miroku swipes at one as it gets close to him, using his staff as an actual weapon. Sango swings her boomerang towards one, knocking it back then returns, hitting another from behind.

"Damn, how many are there?!" a motion from behind me, leaves me with my body slammed into the gulge wall. "Inuyasha!" my friends cry out as a bird sinks its talons into me before I'm able to recover from my surprise attack.

I grit my teeth and give the bird a backward slash using my claws. The bird cries in pain as they hit the mark, tearing into it's own legs. The bird lets go and flies away from me.

I gain my momentum and slam into another bird. My sword swipes through another as the bird's numbers decrease. 5 birds still remained, but my strength is slowly leaving me due to my wound. Kagome sees me faluter and comes to my side to aid me.

"We gotta find shelter!" I announce, without even looking to where they are; I call out. "Kirara, Shippo, find a cave! But much smaller than them!" The two run by, wordlessly and avoid the birds the best they can until the birds look interest in pipqueaks that won't feed much.

"Why is there so many of them?" Miroku jumps away as a bird tries to dive bomb him. Kagome shots another bird down when she spots Shippo jumping up and down trying to gather our attention. "Everyone, theres a cave over here! Hurry!" I don't waste time as I latch my hand onto Kagome and shove her towards the cave opening, Miroku and Sango not far behind.

Shippo sees us coming as he ducks back inside the cave opening. "Kagome! Slide or the bird's are gonna get you!" Miroku warns as he spots one of the bird demon's prepared to dive bomb the young girl.

"Aw crap! Ack!" Kagome slides through the opening, a faint curse could be heard from inside as Sango and Miroku follow suit. "Shit Shit Shit!" I grumble as the birds start to swarm me. "Go to hell you buzzards!" I swipe at them with Tentsaiga as I dodge another to slide through the opening, the birds screeching in retort to me escaping them.

"Ah, go eat a snake demon!" I shove tensaiga through the opening as a bird sticks its huge beak through the opening, barely fitting. The bird squaks as the rest of them start flying off and away from the cave opening.

"They did not seem that happy." Shippo sighs. I give him a nuggy on the head. "What do you expect, Shrimp?! They wanted us as their dinner!" I groan as the subjugation beads glow, causing me to slam onto the ground. I was litterally eatting dirt.

"Damn you, Kagome!" I hissed, spitting out chunks of rock and dirt from my mouth. Miroku bonks his staff into my head, "Lets keep our heads, shall we?" I could see a faint tick mark on his head. "Why you-!"

"He's right, you know. We gotta find out what's going on." Sango interrupts as I'm about to strangle Miroku. Shippo gives everyone a pointed look. "And what is going on? Why are we in this gulge? What are we even looking for? And frankly why the heck does this cave smell like wolves?"

"Wolves?!" My friends and I exclaim as I start to sniff around the cave. Yup, they were definatly here and lucky for us not to long ago. I point towards the deepest part of the cave. "They went that way!" I sheath my sword as we follow the scent of wolves through the cave.

"My, for a narrow cave that the bird demon's can't get into, it's sure massive." Miroku states noticing how wide the cave walls were from each other. "Just watch your step, who knows who could've made these caves." I suggest, the cave getting denser.

"Youch, I almost tripped over a rock." Kagome winces, a hint of pain in her voice. I chuckle slightly. "I told you to watch your Ste-Aaaaaaaah!" I dropped through the floor, my back sliding against the wall of a shoot. "EHH? Ah! Inuyasha?!" I could hear everyone scream as I continue to fall, or rather slide until my body flies out of the shoot like tunnel, head first into a boulder.

"Gah! Ooooh, my face! That really stings." I hiss and curse in pain, holding my face which had met the slide of the boulder. "Inuyasha, are you alright?!" Sango's loud voice rings out of the shoot. "I'm fine! My face got a bruising though." I hold my hand to my face, still feeling the sting from the impact.

"I'm coming down!" Kagome calls out as she lets out a scream as she too is flung out of the shoot with too much momentum and ends up landing on my chest. "GAAAAH! Damnit all!" I crowed in pain as my back ends up hitting the boulder this time.

"Oh Crap! Your bleeding!" "You think?!" I yell in her face as I push her off of me so I can get the boulder which dug into my skin, out and stop the bleeding. Too late for my body as the calvary comes and everyone lands on me. "FUUUUUUUUUUUCK! Get off Get off!" I yelp in pain as the other four compainions of mine climb off of me.

I'm finally able to get the boulder out of my back with a lot of screaming involved. "I hate you all so much…" I groan in pain. Unluckily for me, I'm unable to stand up because of the wound in my back so Kirara has to carry me.

"Gomen, Inuyasha…" my pals all sigh with guilt, I know it's not their fault, but look at me? My chest hurts and my back is a mess from the boulder wound. "I still smell the wolves." Shippo inputs as we continue our walk through the cave. "They must've gone through here." Sango assimulates the obvious factor.

"We can still catch them if we hurry!" Kagome starts running through the cave the rest of us chasing after her. "Kirara slow down! Unless your gonna fly in the cave, put the brakes on it!" I groan, almost lossing my grip on her fur.

Xxx..

 _Minutes ago_

Kouga's pov

"Aw shit! Keep running!" I yell as my pals run from the bird demons. The minute we exit the new cave opening, the birds are already on our asses. "How are we gonna defend ourselves with these two being unconscious?!" Nero says, hoisting Minko higher on his shoulders as he runs.

"We're just gonna have to hope to find a new cave opening! Hopefully before the birds strike us down!" Ginta gasps for air as he keeps pace with me and Nero even with the extra 120 pounds on us.

"Is it just me 'huff' or do the birds 'pant' seem more agiated than the last time?!" Annie cries out as she sees the shadow of a Bird demon upon us. "Just keep running!" Yukaza sqeaks when she feels the updraft from the bird's wings.

"Damn it all!" I hiss trying not to drop Hokaku in the process. _'how the hell did we get into this mess?'_ my thoughts scream as I could hear the screech of the bird demons overhead.

"Holy crap, we're sitting ducks out here. And we'll soon be bird chow!" Ginta quivers in his voice as my small group continue to run trying to avoid the birds, while also avaiding their attacks.

"Oh no!" Nero says, pointing out the corner ledge and bird demons already there hoping to box us in. "Shit, their gonna corner us!" Annie exclaims, her eyes widening in agitated nerves.

"Looks like it's a fight to the death!" I shout as I stammped towards the birds and slam my legs into them. "Lord Kouga! No, we can't fight them like this!" Yukaza holds me back as I try to attack another bird.

The birds swarm on us as they back us into the corner ledge. "We gotta do something…" Ginta mutters. Annie grabs his arm. "We can't do anything! With Hokaku and Minko down, we're hindered. They're defenseless already." She warns against his actions as the male drops his head to the ground his teeth half gritted with annoyance.

"They're gonna strike!" Yukaza stands in front of me and Nero. "Brace yourselves!" I cry out as the birds start to strike us down.

Xxx…

Inuyasha's POV

"That cave was extremely long to get through. Thank god we made it!" Kagome gasps in relief. Also luckily for me, my back wound was doing better so I was able to actually walk out of the cave, I just can't run or my back will spasum.

"Hey! Look over there!" Sango cries out, pointing towards a corner on the secondary ledge. The demon birds were crowding around something. The smell of wolves enters my nose. "The wolves are in trouble!" Shippo cries from Miroku's shoulder.

"I smell blood, and you can bet it's coming from them." I sniff the air, it was a mixture of birds, wolves and a hint of blood in the mix. "They must've gotten attack before coming through the caves like we did." Miroku recalls his grip on his staff tightens.

"Why are we still standing around here for then?! We're the calvary aren't we?! Charge!" Kagome shoots off like a pop rocket. "Kagome, wait for us!" the rest of us chase after her, drawing out our weapons.

"Hey Bird brains! You guys hungry?!" I cry out as I slash my sword through them. The birds start squaking, some of them remember the assault the got from me earlier and take off for shelter. "Oh you guys still wanna play don't cha?" Miroku swipes his staff at the birds, Sango is eagerly swinging her boomerang around, cutting down the swarm with easy.

"You wolves need to move! Run to the nearest safe cave! We'll be right behind you!" Shippo urges them on, while on Kirara's back. A copper hair female wolf unfreezes. "Thank you! Hurry guys before more show up." She urges several males, two carrying two individual wolves, and one other male and one female to keep moving.

As bird demons drop one by one from the air, the few remain fly off, fearing their lives. "Thank god their all gone." I wipe my forehead and put my sword in its sheath. "Where the wolves get to?" Sango ask as she and Miroku come up to the rest of our small group.

Shippo looks around the ledge and gets a smile on his face. "There's one now." We all look in the direction he's pointing to. There was a narrow cave like before on the left side of the gulge ledge. A female wolf, the one who lead the group away, was waving to us.

Xxxx…

Kouga's Pov

"I don't know why they had to save us." I grumbled as I lay Hokaku down on the ground, who finally groaned. I think the tub of lard was finally gonna wake up. Nero did the same with Minko who also groaned on impact with the ground.

"Just be thankful they killed some of those birds, other wise we would've been dinner." Ginta remarks my statement, I knew he was right but it didn't settle with me that us strong wolf demons had to be saved by a band of mistfits and a mutt.

Annie waits at the entrance for them. "Annie why are you leading them right to us?!" Annie gives me a steely cold glare. "Chief, it's cause they saved our lives! They deserve a proper thank you." Annie looks back outside and waves to our so called "Heros" as the band of mistfits, and yes that's what I'm gonna call them for a while, come inside the cave.

I get a better look at them, one of them is a monk with short black hair, purple robes and a staff. One is a female demon slayer wearing a black cat suit and pink harnesses with a giant weapon on her back, her hair tied into a pony tail.

The other female is a young girl whos got the aura of a priestess, while wearing the most unusal outfit I've ever seen and Talia showed up in the world in a swimming outifit, the others are a cat demon, a fox demon wearing a kimono and the mutt himself a silver hair half dog demon.

"So, the calvary showed up." Nero chuckles slightly, earning a wack on the head from me and Annie. "Shut up, doofuss." I get to my feet and stand before the band of mistfits. "Guess I should give thanks for saving our hides." I smirk with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Chief, quit being an ass." Annie growls as she gets to her feet and puts on a kind sincere smile. "Sorry about our Chief. He's a real grouch sometimes." Annie snickers as I give her a low growl. "Show some respect!" in response to my growling threat she kicks me in the shins.

"Wait. 'Chief'? you mean he's your Alpha?" Shippo ponders ouutloud. Annie grins and snaps her fingers. "That's right." The priestess inputs casually. "I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

Annie gasps and bows slightly. "My mistake. I'm Annie. Our grouchy chief is Kouga. Over there is Yukaza," Annie points to the black hair beauty, who waves shyly. "Beside her is Ginta and Nero." The two give kind grins. "And the two passed out are Hokaku and Minko."

"What happened to them?" the demon slayer asks. "Oh, I'm Sango by the way." Nero replies to her question. "Let's just say when we came out of a shoot in the last cave over there, they got knocked out." I could see the half breed giving two of his compainions dirty looks as well.

"Same happen to you?" Ginta inputs after noticing the mutt's dirty look. "You could say that…" the monk and Sango sweat drop. "Inuyasha, stop it." The prietess interjects the half-breed, who must be inuyasha.

"Who might the rest of you be?" Yukaza asks politely. The monk is over to her in a second, holding her hand in one of his. "Aw what a gorgeous flower you are." Oh god, we got another Minko. I give Annie and pointed look. "Take out the trash." Annie knew what that meant as she grabs the monk by the ear and flings him into the wall behind his friends.

"You lech." Sango grumbles under her breath. "That was Miroku, I'm Kagome, and this is Shippo and Kirara." The priestess introduces. "Take a seat then. We need a breather, or until these two dumbass wake up." I put my foot on Hokaku's side and roll him into Minko.

"How come you wolves are here anyway?" Inuyasha gruffs. My packmates all look at me, wonder how to answer. "We got nothing to hide. what else do you want to know and then we'll get to that question." I intervene, wanting to prologue the question for as long as possible.

"What are those birds out there?" Kagome asks, taking a seat beside the mutt. I rest my elbows on my thighs and look them over. "Those, Birds aren't like any birds. They're called the Birds of Paradise. Those buzzards have been plaguing my pack for years. And the rumors I've heard about their ruler isn't very good either." Sango looks confused and wonders. "Who would lead these birds? Do you know their ruler's name?"

Nero interjects and answers for me. "She's the most unusual ruler I've ever seen. Her name is Sharushi and she's a Harpy demon. Many demons around these lands proclaimed that harpy demons were killed years ago. Somehow this one got mixed up with the birds of paradise."

"What makes you think that the harpies were killed off?" Miroku asks quizzically. Yukaza gazes down at the floor. "Because years ago there was a massive demon causing problems in the northern regions close by our sister pack, they told us that the one demon had slaughtered everyone one of the harpies."

"Then the harpy must've been just a young demon and had fled." Miroku concludes, the rest of us didn't disagree. That's what could've happen for all we know.

Minko and Hokaku stur awake and sit up surprising us all. "Eh?" the two wolves mutter. "You dolts, if you've could've waken up at anytime, why did you chose now?" I bang my fist on thei heads.

"Sorry, Kouga." They wince rubbing their head wounds. "Let's keep going then." I shot up as everyone else soon follows.

Xxxx..

A few hours of avoiding bird demons, sliding down shoots leading to lower levels in the gulge, we finally stop for the evening. Luckily we had some stuff we could burn along with some random sticks from old baby bird nests we took. We sat down around the slowly burning fire, the closest to the fire was me, the mutt, the priestess and Minko while everyone was close by or father off closer to the walls.

"Whats your reason for being here?" Inuyasha asks the same question from before. A sigh errupts from me as I groan. I can't keep it from them any longer. "Ok, a packmate of ours got taken by Sharushi. She's somewhere in this gulge and I'm pretty sure she's in the hut that's in the farthest point of this gulge."

"Packmate?" Kagome asks, curiosity edged in her voice. I roll my eyes. "Her name's Talia." I could see the suddenly look that Kagome and the mutt shared in that second. She leans forward a little her eyes meeting mine. "Talia…as in Natalia?" I blink in surprise but my gaze narrows with supsition.

Annie interjects, having noticed it too. "Do you know her?" Kagome looks down at her hands. "Not exactly…." I barked in annoyance, I knew she was hiding something. "Well? Is it a yes or a no?!" The girl sighs, knowing she's bee caught. "Yes and no. You see, I'm from the same place your Talia comes from." My eyes widen greatly. This girl comes from the same future Talia talked about.

"How did you and your pack come across her?" Miroku brings us back to focus. "Ask tweddle dee and tweddle goof over there." I point to Hokaku and Ginta. The twosome look back over to us. They were the furthest away from the fire.

"How we came across her?" Ginta repeats as he and Hokaku put on their thinking expressions. Hokaku claps his hands together. "This was just several moons ago, Ginta and I were a part of a hunting group. We had split up to find different things. Me and Ginta were supposed to look for berries or fruits. We were near the river that wasn't far from the den."

Ginta adds on. "We didn't dare be close to the river because once or twice a week the river water gets rapid and hard to even swim through. All of a sudden our hunt is put on hold when we hear a cry for help coming from the river. We run to the river and not too far up stream is a girl getting pushed by the heavy rapid water. She was struggling to even stay afloat. Hokaku followed her down stream as I headed back to the den to warn Kouga. Only he can jump into the rapid water and still be able to fight the current."

"They came back and as the girl got farther down stream Kouga jumped into the river and grabs onto her. We get a long vine from a nearby tree and toss it to kouga as we pull them both to shore. She was wearing a 'swimming outfit' is what she called it." Hokaku finishes.

"But why did you take her in?" Shippo gets a confused look on his face. "Because she had gotten a fever and passed out on us. Well of course after she freaked out about the fact we were demons." I remember how freaked she was when she got saved by demons she thought were gonna eat her.

"Did she ever say how she ended up here?" Sango states quizzically as she strokes the cat demon in her lap. Annie puts a finger to her chin as she thinks. "She mentioned that she was dragged through her 'swimming pool' by the kraken demon Uzukaza. I think Kouga mentioned before that she had also killed him." She looks towards me and I nod. "When I pulled her out of the water, she had blood on her finger nails and some faint blood spots on her stomach. She never mentioned in full detail what happened."

"That's a scary way to end up here." Kagome murmurs with her head down. "But why are you so curious about her?" Minko asks, tugging some dread locks from his face. "From where Kagome's from, Natalia has a family who's nearly given up on her returning home. But as you say, she was dragged her and there's no possiblility of it having a way back. But we found out some strange things about your little pack mate." Inuyasha glances over at Kagome who nods.

"What kind of stuff?" Nero asks inquisitively. Inuyasha returns his gaze to us. "Natalia is originally from this time period. Her and her older sister, Tavera. Her sister told us that years ago, her family had erased Natalia's memories of her life in this world, sealed their powers and sent them through the well Kagome uses to get to this time."

"The Bone-eater's well?" My packmates state in shock. "You mean that she's from this time line?" I jump up in complete confusion. "That's right. Her sister also told us that you should remember who Brazen is." I nearly dropped from under my legs onto my ass. Brazen… I haven't heard his name in forever. "Brazen…. He's the alpha of the southern pack…but…noway…." My face pales drastically.

I clutch my hands to my face and try not to have a panic attack. I could tell my pack mates were also distressed. "You remember then." Kagome murmurs sadly. I grit my teeth hard and try not to cry.

"You lie! Brazen told me they both died from a crazed demon!" The dam breaks as tears cascade down my face. "It's gotta be a lie! She-she can't be alive!" I drop to my knees and hunch over, crying into the dirt. I could hear the painful choking sobs of my wolves. They all are around my age, and they all remember that day as well.

 _Flash back_

 _Brazen enters the den as my father and I go to greet him._

" _Brazen what's with the sudden surprise?" my father asks, he notices Brazen is alone and has tears falling down his face._

" _Uncle Brazen…" I say, I always call him that since I found out I'm gonna mate with his daughter. "Whats wrong?"_

" _She's dead…..Kouga, your bethrothed is dead…" panic and dread set in my heart as I gaze at Unlce Brazen. "No… it can't be…" Nero, Minko, Annie and the others surround me from behind after hearing the horrible news._

" _She can't be dead! No!" I slam my fist into Brazen's chest, tears fall down my face. Brazen holds me to him even while I beat into his chest plate. "She and Tavera were cut down by a crazed mountain demon on a hunting mission."_

 _I continued to sob loudly as I beat into my uncle, even after he left I continued to slam my fist on the ground as my friends try to build me back up._

Annie sits beside me and holds my shoulder, her own tears leaking from her eyes. Inuyasha hides his eyes with his bangs. "Then that old man lied to you. Otherwise, we wouldn't have this." He reaches into his robe and pulls out a wolf fang necklace.

"That's…. Tavera's…" I take it from him. "Talia has this too.." Yukaza exclaims looking at the fang necklace. "What do those necklaces mean?" Sango asks. We all look up at them.

"In the southern wolf tribe, it is known that after 220 years of life, some of the wolf demon's lose their demonic powers and turn into humans. These necklaces are given to those memebers that have lost their powers, as a promise, that even though they aren't demons anymore their still family." I state as I remember it the best I could.

"But what if someone wears it as a wolf demon?" I think for a second and then realize. My voice was already half broken so the words came out choppy like the ocean. "It seals…their demonic powers…. Oh fucking hell. She's worn that fang this entire time. It's kept her demonic powers sealed and her scent a natural human scent."

"Then if Tavera is able to take hers off it means her powers are already gone." Kagome realizes as well. I get to my feet and slam an angry fist into the wall of the cave, the impact was so violent the cave floor actually shakes. Inuyasha grabs me by my chest plate and swings me around as I'm about to slam my fist into the wall a third time.

"Listen, Wolf breath. We may not understand the situation at the moment. What we do know is that there a girl who's waiting for us to save her! You need to Alpha up and start being a man. This behavior won't help save Natalia, so start acting like a leader and lead us into the fray or we'll save her without you!" Golden eyes gleem back at me with hinted frustration and determination. I scrunch my eyes in anger and stare back at him.

"Your gonna help us? Heh, what good will it do you misfits? You have nothing to gain from helping us! The only think you have been doing is eliminating our greatest enemy from existance." I sneer at him. Annie and Nero jump up and scold me. "Chief/Kouga-sama!" The monk is already up and holds the two wolves back, whispering to them in a hushed voice.

Inuyasha shoves me against the wall using my chest plate against me. "I'm not doing this out of kindness. I'm not doing it to be a good guy or whatever. _I'm_ doing it because I made a _promise_! Kagome and I _Promised_ Tavera that we would find her, no matter the cost. She begged us to find Talia and help her regain her memories. Something Tavera intrusted in us, two strangers who found out about her problem and the only ones who understand what she saw that day her sister vanished.

"I don't know about you, wolf, but I'm not gonna back out on a promise like that. Nothing is more special than family, even you should know that." I downcast my eyes away from the half-demon. I know he speaks the truth, you can't back out on promises, especially not as important as this.

I bite my lip casually and look back up at him. "You better be good at keeping your promises, dog boy. Cause as a wolf demon myself, we thrive on keeping promises and expect others to do that. So unless you want to turn into a liar and a bloody pile of guts, I say you better stick to it." I pat his shoulder as I pull myself away from the wall and over to Annie and Nero, politely taking the monk's hand off their shoulders.

"Better keep moving, dawn will be fast approaching soon…" I slip past my pack mates, heading in the direction of the deepest part of the cave.

Xxx…

Inuyasha's Pov

The wolf ringleader leads us through 3 more sets of caves as dawn was only 3 hours away. We finally made it down into the gulge, with the Birds of Paradise awaiting for us.

"Looks like that saying is true, early bird gets the worm." Kagome chuckles akwardly as we're greeted with 20 something birds, feathers ruffled and wings flapping in warning.

"Yea… let's just hope they already got the worm." Minko, the wolf demon with blonde dreadlocks, sweats. Annie, the braided copper hair wolf, stands beside him and rests her clawed hand on his shoulder. "We can take them anyway, Minko." Her hazel eyes meet his and he sighs, a small goofy smile on his face as he touches her hand with his.

"Let's get this over with then." Wolf breath grins wildly, I could tell he was eager to get this going. I rest my hand and slowly grip my sword's handle. Kagome settles an arrow into her bow, prepared to let it go. Sango's hand rests on her weapon's ribbon handle while Miroku's grip on his staff tightens. The wolves start cracking their knuckles in eagerness, waiting for the ring leader to say the word.

"Chaaaarge!" Kouga yells out as he breaks for it across the distance seperating us from the bird demons. We all let out a battle cry as we divide from each other, taking on the bird demons as they come at us.

I yank my sword out of it's holder and slash at the nearest bird. "Let's see you try to eat me!" I slash at another as it tries to claw me in the back with it's talons. "Oh no you don't!" I quickly take the two out and hurry to the other's aid.

I could see Annie, who teamed up with Minko, was doing fine. Sango, Miroku and Kagome were doing well on their own. Nero and Kouga were killing them faster than they could surround the others. Even Ginta and Hokaku were holding their own.

Yukaza, the black hair wolf, was with Kirara and Shippo and the three of them were having a hard time with the two birds that are attacking them. I slash at the birds, they were too distracted with the their pest problem to notice me. "Ah, thank you Inu-san!" Yukaza cheers, even during a fight she is a pleasant flower while having blood on her claws.

"Don't thank me yet, wolf girl. We still got company!" Three more came charging towards us. Kirara growls in their direction, while Shippo rides on her back. Yukaza and I sprint towards the birds our weapons poised to strike. One of the birds opens it's beak to shreek as Yukaza rushes into it's mouth just to slice her way out it's back, blood drenching her pelts.

"Hmm, not too bad." I chuckle after slicing my bird problem in half. I look on the battle field, nearly all of the bird demons were killed, their blood making the dry ground look like a river as it exits their wounds.

I slowly gain speed and keep pace with Kouga as he and Nero finish off the last few birds, their bodys covered with splatters of blood; their own claws almost dyed in it's crimson color.

Dawn was fast approaching as everyone catches up with us. "Their all dead. Geez, I thought that would take longer." Annie wipes sweat from her forehead but ends up leaving blood on her forehead in it's place. In the distance I could see a hut, not any special kind, just one that looks slightly bigger than the ones at Kaede's village.

"Wait, what's that?!" Miroku cries out pointing at the hut as a red glowing light errupts from inside the hut. Kouga looks us over and nods towards the hut, a scream pierces the sound barrier. "AAAAAAAAAH" Kouga grows pale as he breaks into a dash towards the hut. " **NATALIA!** " The rest of us chase after him as the red glow has already died.

I'm first to grab him. "Kouga, stop it! Your rushing into danger!" Annie warns as I grip his chest plate, holding in place. I could see someone peering out the window, a female voice rings out. "She's a full demon now! BE CAREFUL!" The voice was filled with terror and dismay.

Kouga's POV

Sharushi vanishes from the window only to be flung through the now busted open door, her body skids across the rocky terrain, possibly scraping her up go. A cry of pain rings out as her body comes to a stop 2 feet in front of me.

My heart drops as a new scent, yet familiar waves through the air. I could feel my pack mates intake a sharp breath as well as the fox demon and dog boy.

"This…pressure…." Kagome's voice cracks, her eyes take on a shaken, frightened deer look. The dust disperses as the same person I've known for months now, is visible for us to see.

Her hair is down out of it's side pony tail. Her eyes, instead of green are now silver; cold and hard. Her cannines are long and just barely protured her lips while their closed. Her ears now have the snarp point as a regular wolf demon, along with the extended claws and a tail hidden inbetween her legs. Red jagged lines are across both cheeks.

The new wolf demon lets out a growl as she steps out of the hut. My mind comes back into focus as I glance down at Sharushi. I dash to her and gather her into my arms. "Sharushi. Sharushi! Wake up!" I shake her shoulders gently. She sturrs before her golden orange eyes blink into focus.

Sharushi's eyes widen as a howl rips through the air. "Oh no…" she breaks from my arms and stands before me, though injured. She turns to look at us. "The collar…"

Yukaza's eyes refocus back to Sharushi. "The what?" Sharushi points towards Talia as the sunlight shines on her, the collar around her neck gleams from the sunlight. "The Noroi Rendaringu collar, known as the Curse-rendering collar. That collar, when worn by a human or demon, any curse placed on them is rendered useless. It's also the case for seals and spells." Sharushi explains.

"The Kanjo no hosenki, or the Jewel of emotions, is used in combination with the Noroi Rendaringu collar to help control possessed humans until an exorsisum is performed. When used on a demon, or rather human with demonic abilities, the collar releases their demon form, while the jewel keeps them in control of their instincts and nature to kill." Sharushi adds on. Annie looks at Sharushi. "What happened to the jewel?!"

Sharushi looks away ashamed. "The jewel shattered thanks to her demonic aura which her emotions brought out due to her anger and confusion." I glared at her, my eyes glow with resentment. "This is all your fault then!"

Sharushi hisses at me, Annie holds me back while Yukaza holds Sharushi back. "Is now the right time to be fighting each other?!" Kagome intervenes between us. She gazes at me. "Kouga, we need to find out what she knows. And more importantly Natalia's in danger of hurting herself."

"I don't mean to interrupt but…. Incoming!" Miroku yells as the front door over shots us and lands not even two feet away. I look back at Sharushi and grit my teeth. "We'll settle this later. Right now I need to keep my pack mate from hurting anyone or herself." I walk pass her and stand a foot away from the group and look over at the now snarling Natalia.

I smile faintly. Memories of the past cross my mind as I look her over. "Looks like the demon broke loose. Time to put you back in your cage." I crack my knuckles as the wolf girl looks me over. "Heh, I'd like to see you try that, Alpha boy." Her wolf demon cracks her own knuckles, a sneer edging on her face.

"Kouga! You need to tear the collar off her neck, it's the only way she'll be human again!" Sharushi cries out from behind me. I don't even look her way as a smirk latches onto my face.

"Gonna be a challenge, but I'm up for it." I look over her demon form as she growls. "You'll be dead soon enough. I've been sealed up long enough and now I'm hungry for blood." Venom drips from her voice.

"Are you gonna talk our are we gonna dance, bitch." I howl as an enraged snarl rings out, Talia making no hesitation to charge at me.

 **AND DONE! 22 PAGES! The new longest chapter I've ever done! I know it's pretty long, especially because it's dialouge heavy and not as detailed. But what can you do to describe caves and a gulge that I haven't already described before?**

 **So now both sets of hero's have made contact! Can Kouga break the collar and the demon's hold on Natalia's human half? We'll see soon enough.**

 **Just so you know this chapter took me a while to work on the dialogue so I hope it's not too cheap or crappy.**

 **So the truth is known! Brazen actually lied to Kouga about Tavera and Natalia being dead. Why didn't kouga recognized her before? Mostly because of her scent, because it lost the wolf demon aspect, the scent changed along with it. When it's put as a new scent yet familiar, it actually means her wolf demon scent, the one she had as a younger demon which Kouga remembers.**

 **So I hope you all enjoy the new info and chapter and I will see you in the next one and as a thank you for my hard work, how bout a nice review on your way to another story?**


	10. Chapter 10: Dangerous games we play

**Let's get this started, like I mentioned before lots of things have happened in the last chapter. The heroes have met and now they have to overcome Natalia, who's now a dangerous demon. Let's not waste time! On to the preview of the last chapter!**

 _Previously in the last chapter-_

 _"_ _Damnit! We need to take cover!"…_

 _"_ _Looks like we won't be leaving anytime soon..."…_

 _"_ _Let's look around, guys."…_

 _"_ _This cave is much larger than the last one."…_

 _"_ _Sounds like they got company coming."…_

 _"_ _It better be the Calvary instead of back up for the enemy-"…_

 _"_ _What are those things?!"…_

 _"_ _-We gotta fight our way out of here!"…_

 _"_ _-there's a cave over there! Hurry!"…_

 _"_ _They didn't seem very happy."…_

 _"_ _They must've gone through here."…_

 _"_ _Holy crap, we're sitting ducks out here! And soon, we'll be bird chow!"…_

 _"_ _Looks like it's a fight to the death!"…_

 _"_ _The wolves are in trouble!"…_

 _"_ _You wolves need to move! Head to the nearest safe cave!"…_

 _"_ _I don't know why they had to save us."…_

 _"_ _So, the Calvary showed up."…_

 _"_ _How come you wolves are here anyway?"…_

 _"_ _-They're called the Birds of Paradise. Those buzzards have plagued my pack for years.-"…_

 _"_ _Do you know the ruler's name?"…_

 _"_ _What makes you think the harpies were killed off?"…_

 _"_ _What's your reason for being here?"…_

 _"_ _Do you know her?"…_

 _"_ _-I'm from the same place your Talia comes from."…_

 _"_ _But why did you take her in?"…_

 _"_ _-She had blood on her finger nails and some faint blood spots on her stomach."…_

 _"_ _-Natalia has a family that's nearly given up on her returning home."..._

 _"_ _You mean that she's from this time line?"…_

 _"_ _Brazen…he's the alpha of the southern pack…-"…_

 _"_ _-Brazen told me they were killed by a crazed demon!"…_

 _"_ _Talia has this too…"…_

 _"_ _But what if someone wore it as a wolf demon?"…_

 _"_ _You're gonna help us? Heh what good will you do misfits?"…_

 _"_ _I'm doing this because I made a promise!"…_

 _"_ _You better be good at keeping promises, dog boy."…_

 _"_ _Let's get this over with."…_

 _"_ _Wait, what's that!?"…_

 _"_ _ **NATALIA!**_ _"…_

 _"_ _She's a full demon now! BE CAREFUL!"…_

 _"_ _This…pressure…."…_

 _"_ _Sharushi. Sharushi, wake up!"_

 _"_ _The Noroi Rendaringu collar, known as the Curse-Rendering collar."_

 _"_ _The Kanjo no hosenki, or the Jewel of emotions is used in combination with The Noroi Rendaringu collar-"…_

 _"_ _Looks like the demon broke loose. Time to put you back in your cage."…_

 _"_ _You'll be dead soon enough-"…_

 _Thoughts_ **-demon speech** -everyone's speech- ** _music_**

Chapter 10: Dangerous games we play

Kouga's pov

 ** _Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking…_**

 _I better end this quick!_ I quickly dodge her swipe at my mid-section. Natalia as a full demon is a very dangerous foe. Her lust-filled, hungry eyes gleam with excitement as she looks me over. My eyes, cold and calculating, look her over as well. My claws crack with tension and anticipation.

The new wolf girl sneers at me, her silver coated eyes, sparkle like stars yet still hold a dangerous predator. I don't look away from her as we circle each other, as if we're dancing. The full yokai looks behind me at my friends. **"Mmm, they look good… to eat!"** Natalia sprints so fast, she's a blur; as she heads straight for them.

 ** _They think I'm crazy, but they don't know the feeling._**

"No! Natalia!" I rage as she's already upon them. My wolves were faster as some of them had grabbed one of the humans. Dog boy, the fox demon and the cat demon also had avoided the dangerous she wolf. Sharushi was lifted into the air, Talia's clawed hand on her throat.

"NO! PUT HER DOWN!" I shout as I race over and slam into her side, knocking her a few feet away, making her drop Sharushi as well. I hold onto the female harpy's arm as she gasps for air, helping her to her feet. "Thank you, Kouga. I'm very sorry. This is my fault, I had wanted her to remember."

I cut her off before she could explain further and give her a stern nod. "We'll discuss this later, just worry about your injuries." The red hair harpy nods in return, her eyes downcast. **"That was uncalled for, Alpha boy!"** Talia gets to her feet in an instant, her glare as sharp as ice.

 ** _They're all around me, circling like vultures_**

"You leave them out of this, Talia!" I march towards her as my friends surround Sharushi, looking over her bruising and scratched up neck. Talia tilts her head to the side, a wicked looking grin on her face. **"Oh, and what shall you do, o'mighty Alpha? Kill me?"** a devilish laugh resounds, now cocky grin replaces her normal one. **"You don't have the guts to kill your long lost beloved."** I grit my teeth as she once again laughs.

"What are you laughing about so much? Heh, you might as well be a hyena demon for all that cackling you're doing." A faint smirk latches onto my face as her laughter turns into a snarl.

 **"** **You think you're so hot, wolf prince."** Talia cracks her claws like I had done before as she leaps at me. I dodge to the side and kick her claw away as she's reaching to grab my leg to throw me.

"You've never fought in your life. You think you can beat me?!" I mock her as she fruitlessly tries to swipe at me, while anticipating each swipe and dodging it effortlessly.

 **"** **And what does that say about you? You won't hurt me. I know you too well, Wolfie."** She gets in front of me and slams her knee into my chest, knocking me onto the ground. I groan as my back hits the rocky surface. I glare up at her, a smile hinting on her lips.

 _Damn she's fast! I didn't even expect it._ "Like you'll kill me either. You know your human side will break out seeing me dead." I spat as I slam my feet into her mid-section, knocking her backwards.

 ** _They wanna break me and wash away my colors_**

 **"** **Very clever, wolf boy."** She scratches my back after she swings around me to attack. I grit my teeth from the pain but I didn't stop moving as I get around towards her ad knocked my foot out from under her. She leaps over it and grabs onto me before swinging me into the wall of the gulge.

"Damnit!" I grunt, gasping for air slightly. **"Aww is the poor pup tired out?"** The wolf yokai pouts at me slightly, I growl in her direction as I lift myself up using the gulge wall as a clutch to keep myself up.

"You wish, bitch. I'll put you back in your kennel soon enough." Talia growls right back at my remark as I wipe a bit of blood from the corner of my mouth. In my moment of pausing, Talia has me up against the rock wall, holding me by neck and chest plate.

I look at her in the eyes. "You gonna kill me, Tali?" my voice comes out less threatening, and yet her eyes don't have the full anger and blood lust in them either.

 ** _Wash away my colors!_**

Xxx…

3rd pov

 ** _Somewhere else_**

 _"_ _Where am I…?"_ Her quiet voice resounds. Her eyes are clouded, as if she was blind. The place was dark and empty. The place she was in was her mind. _"The jewel and collar! Those things Sharushi used on me… that's what happened."_ She look around but sees nothing but a small view. A view that showed her what was going on outside.

 _"_ _No… my demon. She's running out of control!"_ The girl cries in shock as she reaches her hand to the view as she floats towards it. _I need to gain control!_ The girl bangs her fist on the view mirror. It repels her strike as the view of a male wolf is standing before her.

 ** _Take me high and I'll sing_**

 _"_ _Kouga! Help me…"_ She tries to touch the view mirror but she gets repelled again, this time a dark aura clouds the view mirror. _"No! I have to reach him! KOUGA!"_ She screams loudly. Her voice just echoes back to her. She watches in horror as she sees Kouga fighting her demon-self.

He's doing his best not to hurt her demon self but she knows trying to protect her will end his life. _"The collar could be removed, but he can't get it from my demon self with her overpowering him."_ She watches as Sharushi is picked up and raised into the air just before something pounds into her demon's side knocking her away.

 ** _Oh, you make everything ok, ok, ok. Ok, ok, ok._**

The girl focuses on her strength. _I need to break through! So he can hear me._ Her body slowly gets enveloped in a white light. Her eyes still look on at the view mirror as she sees the wolf get scratched from behind. " _Stop_." He knocked to the ground. " _Stop."_ He slowly gets to his feet, his back pressed into the rock wall.

 _"_ _Stop."_ Her demon gets close to him, grabbing his throat and chest plate. She couldn't take it anymore. _"STOP!"_ The white light surrounding her chases away the dark aura.

This was her chance to connect to him. " _Kouga!"_ She watches as her demon self actually stops. She hears his voice. "You gonna kill me, Tali?" She breathes a sigh of relief.

Xxx…

Kouga's POV

 ** _We are one and the same_**

I watch as her eyes get a lighter color in her eyes, the silver not as clouded or angry. "K….Kouga…" Talia's natural voice breaks through the demon form's lips. My eyes widen as she stares at me, her eyes growing less silver but ends up mixing with her natural green eyes. "Tali…" I feel her clawed hand slowly slip away from my neck and her hold on my chest plate drops.

She grips her chest plate. She backs away from me slowly. "Tali…" I reach towards her, she shakes her slowly. "Please… forgive me…" She drops to her knees even slower. I inch towards her a step at a time. "Tali… there's nothing to forgive…" "YES, THERE IS!" She screams in anguish from her spot on the ground.

 ** _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away. Away, away, away._**

She gasps, holding onto her head. "Stay away you horrible thing." She wasn't referring to me, but her inner demon. **"We're the same person, it's not possible."** The demon's chilling voice echoes through the same mouth. Her demonic aura emerges once more. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Tali screams as the dark aura surrounds her.

"TALI!" "Talia!" My friends cried out as well from the same shock as Talia screams in pain. "Kouga, don't stand there! Get the collar! Get it off of me!" Talia screams once more. I dash towards her and reach to grab the collar from around her neck but before I could, a hand grabs me around mine and throws me. "Gaaah!" I cried out, my back hitting a giant boulder.

 ** _Save me if I become My Demons._**

 **"** **You thinks that worthless human half of me could hold me back, Alpha? Your more pathetic than I gave you credit for."** The demon yokai gleams, an evil smirk lights up her face. I cough hard, blood seeping through my mouth as I spit onto the ground. _Damnit all, at this rate the others will be in danger! They got to get to safety._ "Minna, run! Get to safety!" I yell loud enough for one of my pack mates to hear.

"Kouga…" Ginta murmurs, catching the attention of the others. His ears focus on my words. "Get them out of here. You pups keep them safe." I speak in a more quiet voice which Ginta hears anyway. Ginta bows his head slightly before looking to everyone else.

"We can't stay here. It's too dangerous." Inuyasha gives him a skeptical look. "And leave wolf breath down there to fight alone?! Does he have a brain? That girl is full on feral! He'll be dead if we leave." The others agree but Annie shakes her head.

"We can't fight her either. A new wolf yokai is a dangerous creature. He'll be able to handle her far better." Yukaza nods her head in agreement with Annie. "He wants us gone…So he can finish the fight in the way he can't endanger us." The misfits look down and don't argue further as the wolves lead them away from my fight.

 ** _I cannot stop this, sickness taking over_**

The wolf girl glares over at me. Her aura is a deep darkness, glowing around her. I look over at her, a new smile forms on my face. "You think you're so tough. Well, let's get something straight. I'm strong in this form, but I think you broke my demon's cage!" My heart thunders in my chest. I close my eyes and let my demon out. I open my eyes again and let out a howl as the wind blows loudly between us.

My nails extend further by 3 inches, my muscles expand, and my eyes grow into a deep blue color. He black that would take up my eyes is just plain white, meaning I'm in control of my demon. The red marks show on my face as my own canines grow just barely fitting in my mouth. **"Let's see how tough you are, Talia."** A deep grin widens on my face as my now sapphire blue eyes peer at her snarling form. She crouches onto the ground as if going defensive.

 ** _It takes control and drags me into nowhere_**

 **"** **How dare you. You think you in your controlled demon state can beat me?!"** Talia snarls, her eyes glistening. In a flash, I'm in front of her; her expression perplexed as I slam my fist into her mid-section.

The blow sends her flying, mostly from the pressure and momentum. Her back slams into the side of the hut, blood spewing from her mouth. She catches herself on her knees and hands, spitting blood from her mouth.

 **"** **Not so tough now are you."** My voice keep a monotone tone. She couldn't keep this up forever, soon her own body will wear out so she'll have to return to her human side. She looks up at me her eyes viciously cold and angry.

I keep a plain expression as she climbs to her feet. Her leg falters slightly but it doesn't stop her from standing up fully. Her breathing is raspy, I knew I had broken her rib when she slammed into the hut.

Xxx…

Talia's Demon's Pov

 ** _I need your help, I can't fight this forever_**

My mind had blurred when my back connected to the side of the house. My eyes unclear from anger. _Start thinking for a damn change! Wait, my thoughts are going though?_

I look in surprise as I could feel a warmth inside of me. Was my human side doing this? We shouldn't be able to connect at all, due to the seal. I slowly climb to my feet as my thoughts swirl.

 _His complete yokai form…_ A small shiver runs up my back but I remain still as I finally get to my feet. **"Please…."** My voice comes out. Kouga looks at me in unsuspecting surprise.

 **"** **I know…I know about the seal. The one that holds me back from being the real demon."** I listen to the sound of my voice, instead of the deep malicious voice, it was a mixture of my human selves' voice and my non-angered demon self. Kouga has me by the neck in seconds of the words falling out of my voice.

 ** _I know you're watching, I can feel you out there._**

 **"** **What do you know?!"** His voice comes out pure threatening as I cough, clutching at the hand wrapped around my throat. I squint my eyes at him. **"Brazen, he asked a witch, a friend of his, to seal my demon blood away. I'm not the Talia you know, I'm a part of her. I knew what Brazen was doing at the time. He had been planning that to happen ever since I/she was born.**

 **"** **He planned the whole thing, and then lied to everyone including my/her mother. Mother thinks that Tavera and I are dead. Kouga, only you and my human half can set things right. We'll be in danger as long as the demon blood is sealed away."** Kouga gazes at me in confusion. His eyes gaze pointedly at me as he thinks through everything.

 **"** **What do you mean 'we'll be in danger'? By we'll you mean you and Talia?"** I nod urgently as he finally let's go of my neck. I gasps in relief and step away from the wall of the house to look up at him with sincerity. **"Kouga, you have to realize this. Because of the seal on the demon blood, we've become different. My demon, me and my human heart. Because of the seal splitting us, we've become our own beings.**

 **Take me high and I'll sing**

 **"** **My demon, a vicious and blood thirsty being driven mad from isolation. Me, always aware of everything yet not a true being. My human heart, who grew into a real person, who could've been normal had the demon blood never existed. The outcome of releasing the seal will be catastrophic, but it has to happen if we, no I become a true demon again."**

Kouga looks at me in disbelieve. I could see his demon fading away from his appearance. "What do you mean? That you may not be the same if the blood is unsealed?" I nod slowly, my eyes down cast from his piercing eyes.

I feel his warm body press into me, holding me tightly to him. I blink in surprise as he buries his face in my neck, nuzzling it with light kisses. I smile lightly, as my arms slowly wrap around him as well.

 ** _You make everything ok, ok, ok. Ok, ok, ok._**

"Don't lose who you are. When I learn how to unseal the blood, don't you dare lose what I adore about you." My heart skip a beat, my breath lodged in my throat. I nod my head wordlessly. After seconds of our embrace, I nudge him back and look at him.

 **"** **Time for me to go back."** Kouga opens his mouth to say something but I shake my head. **"I must, but don't worry we're all the same wolf you love."** I smile faintly, knowing the truth in my words. Kouga kisses my cheek before looking back at me again.

"At least you'll be able to rest." Kouga reaches behind my neck and kisses me as the collar slides off my neck, my vision growing dark as I fall into him, my being slipping deep inside our shared mind.

Xxx…

Kouga's pov

 ** _Save me if I become My Demons!_**

I lift her now unconscious body into my arms. I smile down at her. It's gonna take a while for her to return to normal. I follow the scent of the group even though the stench of dried bird blood is everywhere in the air. I start climbing the ledges, following the scent out of the gulge.

The scent travels a little ways away from the gulge. The sky's growing darker, as I see the light of a new campfire. My eyes find those the color of yellow/orange, the color of a new flame. "We have things to talk about." Sharushi bows her head in understanding as everyone gets up and looks at Talia. Annie takes her from my arms and lays her on a mat so she could rest more comfortably.

"Save it till the girl's healed, wolf boy." Dog face butts in. I sigh, knowing he was right since we need to know about Talia's known past. The one she remembers… but that can wait for later as I pass out on my feet, one of my pack mates gasp in shock and catch me before I hit the ground.

 **That's the end for this chapter! Just so you know this is what was meant about the seal and what it separated.**

 **It made three separate personas inside one body. Talia's Human side, her Hanyo side which shares equal knowledge of both halves and is the combination of both her human and demon selves and finally her Yokai side which is full of anger, bloodlust and pain, wanting to kill everything as we noticed in this chapter about her two halves.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave me a lovely review, and please enjoy some of my other stories if you wish.**


End file.
